Australia
by Darkened-Sun
Summary: What happens if Bella takes Nessie to Australia after a fight with Edward? what if she meets a long lost cullen?.. Rated T just incase
1. Alice POV

**A/N: ok this is Alice POV. I didn't know how to start my story so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the twilight :(**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"You know jasper, I've been thinking about a holiday to Paris or China. It would be nice to get away" he looked at me with deep passionate eyes that I adored so much. We loved the silence, I sighed. _Silence is bliss…_ I thought to myself.

"You know what love? I reckon a nice trip to china would be great, it's been to tense around the house" I knew how he felt, Bella and Edward have been arguing that much even Rosalie and Emmett had to escape, which was kinda hard for us to get rid of them. I looked at jasper with a sad look and I felt a wave of calm hit me. "I'm worried to love, Bella has been sobbing when she goes hunting without Edward." I looked at him confused, Bella sobbing what has Edward been saying? "Alice, Bella is going to leave soon. She needs to get away and she's going to take Renesemee with her I'm sorry" I couldn't believe this my sister will be leaving and it's all EDWARDS FAULT.

"SHE'S LEAVING, THIS IS ALL EDWARDS FAULT" I sobbed harder into Jasper's chest, he hugged me tighter and tried to calm me down but all I wanted to do is cry, my sister is leaving and taking my only niece. I heard Jasper whisper slight 'shhs' and 'its oks' while stroking my hair. I really loved how he always comforted me with no words. I was about to thank him but my vision went black; I knew I was having a vision.

_Vision…_

"_WELL LEAVE THEN" Edward yelled at Bella, with in seconds she left with Nessie in her arms asleep. _

_I saw a paper envelope in her hands with on the front. _

_She ran to the airport…_

_Brisbane, Australia_

_Vision end…_

"Alice! Alice what did you see" Jasper was shaking my shoulders to snap me out of my daze, my vision was blurry but I got the important details. _Australia? Who do I know in Australia… oh I know… this is not good!_ "Carlisle I need to speak to Carlisle, jasper she's going to Australia and who do we know who lives there?" Jasper gasped at where Bella was going. And I know Carlisle will be at work so we ran off towards the hospital. Jasper sent waves of worry and a mixture of calmness; he was worried about our dear sister and our niece. We saw the hospital and started running at human speed in the front door up to Carlisle's office, I heard jasper sigh and relax into one of the couches in Carlisle's office.

"How are we going to tell him Alice, how are we going to tell Esme? They adore Bella and absolutely love there granddaughter?" I turned and looked at my husband in shock. He hasn't spoken for an hour now. His head was in his hands, I could feel the sorrow and sadness. "Jasper it'll be ok, Bella and Nessie will come back" he looked at me with a painful look and shock. Oh this isn't good. I turned around to see what jasper was looking at and I saw Esme and Carlisle looking confused and really upset I didn't need to have jaspers powers to feel their pain.

"W-w-what do you mean come b-b-ack?" Esme stuttered which was a first at what I had said about Bella and ness. Carlisle looked in as much pain as Esme did. Carlisle looked at me like I had three heads I just sighed I had to tell them and where she was going. "Where are they going Alice? Why are our daughter and granddaughter leaving?" this was Carlisle who spoke, I saw jasper flinch in the corner of my eye. "Australia. And Edward" was all I had to say for hi- for them to get furious. Carlisle knew exactly what was in Australia and why this was Edwards fault. Esme my dear mother stopped breathing her eyes onyx black, she has never been so mad I felt waves of calm fill the room. I have to thank jasper later.

"AUSTRALIA!!! HOW COULD EDWARD DO THAT TO HIS FAMILY? DRIVE THEM TO HER!!!" Jasper, Carlisle and I looked at Esme and froze, she has never yelled like that in so much rage, not even at Emmett. Jasper couldn't calm her down he was as mad as Esme. Carlisle got up and closed the door behind him and started to rub circles on her back. I felt a buzz in my pocket and I looked at the caller ID it wasn't a call but a text

_Alice I'm going to call you! By now you would have had a family meeting but please don't tell Edward please tell everyone not to tell him… I'll come back when I'm ready… I love you… all of you… I'm sorry… and where ok, nessie says hello… Bella._

Everyone was around me, waiting for me to tell them who it was. "She's safe, she says not to tell Edward. And she loves us all; she will come back when she's ready. Nessie says hello" everyone sighed. I felt relief but still worried. This was hard for us; I really am curious how Edward is at the moment even though this is his entire fault, and how Rosalie and Emmett are going to react. And the worst is yet to come we have to ring the person who our family never speak of, I looked at Carlisle who was looking at me kind of confused, and I just sighed. "Carlisle you know who you have to call right?" he just nodded and pulled out his phone. This is not going to be a pleasant call, and then more worry hit me.

"Alice, it's been six months, think of Bella in an airport and airplane for 15 hours." I didn't even think of that. This is not going to be good and we all know Bella hasn't been hunting for three days this is not good at all. "Alice. Are you ok?" I snapped out of my vision even though it was blurry I could tell everything will be ok, she did have her thirst under control. "Yes jasper, everything will be just fine" I gave my husband a reassuring smile and sent him some love and happiness.

* * *

**A/N: ok guys sorry this is so short I wanted to get this out of the way next will other be Bella's or Edwards POV then Carlisle's for sure.**

**Please review…**


	2. The Vampires

**A/N: Well I hope everyone likes the new story so far. I love cliff hangers so yeah :) and don't get up me because I made Edward the bad guy you will figure out soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own twilight... **

* * *

_Previously,_

_Alice I'm going to call you! By now you would have had a family meeting but please don't tell Edward please tell everyone not to tell him… I'll come back when I'm ready… I love you… all of you… I'm sorry… and where ok, Nessie says hello… Bella._

_Everyone was around me, waiting for me to tell them who it was. "She's safe, she says not to tell Edward. And she loves us all; she will come back when she's ready. Nessie says hello" everyone sighed. I felt relief but still worried. This was hard for us; I really am curious how Edward is at the moment even though this is his entire fault, and how Rosalie and Emmett are going to react. And the worst is yet to come we have to ring the person who our family never speak of, I looked at Carlisle who was looking at me kind of confused, and I just sighed. "Carlisle you know who you have to call right?" he just nodded and pulled out his phone. This is not going to be a pleasant call, and then more worry hit me._

"_Alice, it's been six months, think of Bella in an airport and airplane for 15 hours." I didn't even think of that. This is not going to be good and we all know Bella hasn't been hunting for three days this is not good at all. "Alice. Are you ok?" I snapped out of my vision even though it was blurry I could tell everything will be ok, she did have her thirst under control. "Yes jasper, everything will be just fine" I gave my husband a reassuring smile and sent him some love and happiness._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward and I have been fighting lately, and Nessie has been staying with Rosalie because of this. I have no clue why Edward has been so stressed lately, he's been swearing at me, raising his voice, he even yelled at ness. This was getting out of hand I didn't know what to do anymore, so I made the choice to leave for a bit till Edward was back to, well Edward. I spoke to jasper the other night, he found me crying and I'm just glad I have him as a brother. I told him my plans and he just help me in a brother sister way and not say a word, he was pained when I said I will take Nessie with me. I really didn't want to hurt my family, and I didn't want them to worry. I'm still a new born and my eyes are starting to turn amber, but a tinge of red. I sighed, I heard Edward he was in the lounge room of our cabin pacing.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" another fight, I knew it.

"Hunting Edward is that a crime? I was thirsty" I saw his eyes they were onyx black. I sighed today will be the day I will leave.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU. YOU DON'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY OK" _so I was his object now huh?_

"You know what Edward, just because I'm your wife doesn't mean you have the right to control me. Believe me the way you have been treating me, is making me want to leave"

I saw him flinch and then I saw that Rosalie was here with Nessie in her arms asleep, I looked at Edward with a pained look, even though he has been treating me badly I was taking his life and daughter away from him. He was still angry, "WELL LEAVE THEN" he yelled at me only at a volume a vampire can hear, I flinched and ran to Nessie's room packed her some crayons and books, I grabbed the envelope with everything from J. Jenks and went back down stairs. I saw Rosalie looking some what confused and angry at Edward; I grabbed my daughter and ran to the airport. I'm going far away maybe to Australia, _yes Australia… _

I got to the airport just before dusk in Seattle. Nessie stirred in my arms and woke up confused. She placed her hand against my neck and asked where we are. "Where in an airport angel" I smiled at her lovely confused look and chuckled to myself. "Where is daddy, mummy?" I sighed how am I going to tell her that we're leaving because of her father. Instead of telling her I showed her, I pushed my shield away and concentrated on why we were leaving. I heard her whimper, and start to cry, "Nessie angel, don't be sad this is not your fault" she looked at me with tear filled eyes and she placed her small hand on the square of my neck. She showed me faces of all the people she will miss, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Charlie, Seth, jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jake and then her father. I sighed, "I know baby. I know. I will miss them to. Hey I know how about I text them and tell them that we love them and miss them, sound good?" she smiled and nodded her head. I took out my phone there were 11 missed calls from Edward.

_Who to send the message to… oh I know Alice…_ I know out of all the people Alice and Jasper will help. I opened a new message and at vampire speed wrote everything I needed to say. I know she will be wanting for a call as soon as I got to my destination.

_Alice I'm going to call you! By now you would have had a family meeting but please don't tell Edward please tell everyone not to tell him… I'll come back when I'm ready… I love you… all of you… I'm sorry… and where ok, Nessie says hello… Bella._

I sighed; this is going to be a long plane ride to Australia. I grabbed Nessie and walked over to the ticket guy, who was obviously ogling me, I told Nessie not to speak high enough for her to only hear and not humans. Ewe the guy had some green stuff in his teeth, I looked at Nessie who had her nose crinkled up, I laughed and she looked at me to say 'what's funny' I just laughed again. My daughter was so adorable, she was a perfect angel.

"How my I help you miss?" he winked at me while he said the word miss. Arg men are all the same, sorry human men were all the same.

"I would like first class plane tickets to Brisbane Australia" I have no Idea why I chose Brisbane. The guy behind the desk looked at me shocked I asked for first class. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"First class for you and you little sister? Is that all Miss?" _little sister?_ Oh yeah I looked like I was 17 – 18 years old because I was a vampire. I got so distracted by the thought that I forgot to put my contacts in, and at vampire speed I placed them, the guy... Err matt looked like he saw a ghost I had to chuckle so did Nessie.

"Yes first class for me and my _daughter_" I heard Nessie chuckle at the way I said it. Awe the poor guy looks shocked still.

"D-d-daughter? Err um ok. Names?" awe the poor boy is stuttering.

"Renesemee Cullen and Isabella Cullen" if I thought that he was shocked already his face went as pale as me, I laughed out loud this time I couldn't help it this was such a funny human. _Omg I've been around Emmett to long_…

"Sorry ma'am, here's your tickets have a good flight." And with that I took our tickets with Nessie still in my arms and walked to the terminal where our plane was being boarded.

I boarded and placed Nessie into the seat next to me, she was just going back to sleep. I was glad I went hunting just before because 15 hours in a plane with humans won't be good. I chuckled softly with the thought jasper will be panicking.

Every 5 hours I pretended to take a nap to act human and go to the bathroom, it smelled really bad even Nessie thought it smelt bad too. But I guess to an average human it was just normal. I got Nessie chocolate and juice whenever she got hungry well I got what ever she wanted, how can anyone deny that adorable face I will never know.

When we finally landed it was night time in Australia thank god for that, I wondered how everyone was feeling, and I wondered how Edward was coping. I walked out of customs with Nessie still asleep in my arms, my purse and Nessie's bag. That was all I got to pack in a short time. I sighed I knew I would have to go shopping and that the fact I wont have Alice with me, I started to miss everyone. I was about to call for a cab when I saw a sleek black stretch limo parked out front with a driver holding a sign saying _'Cullen'_. I went up to the limo and get in I was surprised to see ten vampires with a smile on their face.

"Well hello Bella we have been waiting for you and your lovely daughter" _what how did they know my name, and my daughter? _"I guess your wondering how we know your name. Well we know Carlisle"

_Carlisle? But how? _

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review... I have the names and talents but what the look like 5 boys and 5 girls. So yeah. **

**Review please.**


	3. The Phone Call

**A/N: Ok so everyone likes the new story? And you read the last chapter. Well this is the phone call from Carlisle to the coven and how they know Bella and Nessie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Every 5 hours I pretended to take a nap to act human and go to the bathroom, it smelled really bad even Nessie thought it smelt bad too. But I guess to an average human it was just normal. I got Nessie chocolate and juice whenever she got hungry well I got what ever she wanted, how can anyone deny that adorable face I will never know._

_When we finally landed it was night time in Australia thank god for that, I wondered how everyone was feeling, and I wondered how Edward was coping. I walked out of customs with Nessie still asleep in my arms, my purse and Nessie's bag. That was all I got to pack in a short time. I sighed I knew I would have to go shopping and that the fact I wont have Alice with me, I started to miss everyone. I was about to call for a cab when I saw a sleek black stretch limo parked out front with a driver holding a sign saying 'Cullen'. I went up to the limo and get in I was surprised to see ten vampires with a smile on their face._

_"Well hello Bella we have been waiting for you and your lovely daughter" what how did they know my name, and my daughter? "I guess your wondering how we know your name. Well we know Carlisle"_

_Carlisle? But how? _

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I can't believe Bella; our new found daughter has left us and took our grandchild away. I can't be the one to blame but Edward my dear son has pushed her, we all hear their fights they have and it pains me to see my family fighting this way. My dear wife stays away from home more as does the rest of the family, but I knew this was going to happen when that night jasper came home with Bella crying.

_Flashback…_

"_Carlisle, are you home" I heard jasper whisper I heard pain and worry in his voice. Esme was out with Rosalie and Alice shopping and Emmett __was downstairs playing his Xbox._

"_I'm in my office jasper" I heard my door open; I turned around and saw jasper in the doorway looking upset. This is not like my son he looks more in pain then normally. I heard Bella sobbing downstairs and Emmett being the big brother trying to cheer her up._

"_Carlisle she's had enough" his face was pained he closed the door and sat in the chair across from me. I looked at him I was confused was it Alice? No it can't be she was happy... oh no it's Bella. "She's going to leave Carlisle, she can't take it anymore, and she's hurting Carlisle I can feel it radiating off her. But she's taking away Nessie Carlisle." I looked at my son those words he said tore him apart and tore my cold dead heart apart too. _

_Flashback end…_

"Carlisle, dear are you ok?" I sighed as I took my wife's hand, I should have spoken to Edward, now our daughter and grandchild is gone.

"Yes dear I'm fine I need to speak to Lalina" I saw Esme's beautiful face turn into a frown. I know she didn't like Lalina but I didn't have a choice. "Esme dear, we don't have a choice she will look after them. And you know that Bella is our daughter as well as ness is our grandchild, Lalina will never take that away"

"Your right Carlisle, how foolish of me" I smiled at home beautiful she looks when she's angry, I grabbed my phone while Esme went to sit with Alice and Jasper. This is going to be a long day, Emmett and Rosalie will not like this one bit.

I dialled Lalina's number; this is not going to be good… _Be nice Carlisle she's your sister be nice…_

"Hello Zeheryn residence Coal speaking" oh thank god, Coal was Lalina's adoptive son, and she decided to do what me and Esme did "adopt". I met their family once they all seemed nice, a bit like our family.

"Hello Coal, its Carlisle Cullen is Lalina there?" I looked at my family still sitting in their chair, I didn't need Edward's powers to tell what they were thinking, they all met coal and they love him but they where also uneasy of his powers, he can manipulate people's minds.

"Oh hey Carlisle yes she is I'll get her, HEY MUM, CARLISLE PHONE, here she is Carlisle, nice chatting" I laughed at how he always has to yell, coal was only 16 when he got changed so he acts like one, "You to coal".

"Well hello Carlisle, what do I have the pleasure of this call?" she always acted polite but I knew the sarcasm behind the tone.

"Lalina my daughter Bella and Granddaughter Renesemee is coming to Australia for a while, I wish for you just to look after them for the time they are there."

"Daughter? Grandchild? I'm confused dear brother explain?" I sighed I guess she needed to know, Esme, Alice and jasper gave me a weird look but she did need to know. "Bella is Edward's wife; Renesemee is Bella and Edwards biological child. Bella conceived and gave birth to Nessie while she was human, but almost died so Edward changed her immediately after." After I was finished there was silence, long unusual silence.

"Hello Carlisle it's Constance, err. Um Lil kind of went into shock. Is everything ok?" Constance was Coals wife, a deadly creature but a heart of gold, her power was like Edwards but she can mentally communicate with you. "Oh Carlisle she's ok she's jumping now, I guess you can hear her squealing. Coal said that your daughter and grandchild are coming? That's great, you have not to worry uncle Carlisle me and coal will look after them, we promise" I laughed because everyone in the background was squealing and jumping.

I hung up and faced my two children and my beautiful wife. They where laughing to. But jasper I felt waves of worry pour off him, he didn't like that Bella was going to stay with my sister and her family but he knew that Coal and Constance will look after them, they both had good hearts.

"Jasper you heard Constance son, her and coal will look after them, please stop worrying" I gave him a smile to reassure him everything will be ok, then I felt a wave of love and contempt but still a bit worried. "Let's go home everyone we need to speak to Emmett and Rosalie." All three got up and walked out of my office to the car. I told Kelly my assistant that I will be taking a well long holiday for a bit in need of a break to support my family in their loss of a family member.

Alice, Jasper, Esme and I took my Mercedes home. It was a quiet drive, no one wanted to speak. Esme was pained, Alice had a sad blank look on her face and jasper mirrored hers. When we got home Emmett was sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands, this was not good. Emmett already found out so that means Rosalie knows to and is in her room or somewhere in the forest or house upset or angry. I got out of my car and ran straight to my son who was sobbing quietly.

"Emmett son are you alright?" he shook his head and held out a note from Rosalie. I took the note from his hands and opened it. I heard Esme, Alice and Jasper gasp. Rosalie left, she's gone away until her temper calms down, but she will be back in a few days. She's not going after Bella or Nessie she just needs space and time to think. I just sighed and hugged my son.

"Emmett its fine, we wish to speak to you but don't be mad. Do you understand? It's about Bella and Nessie" I knew he would listen and stay calm if it was about his favourite sister and niece. He nodded and we walked into the lounge. "Emmett as you know Bella has left, because of Edward right? And she took Nessie with her" he nodded again. _This family will make it through I know it…_ I sighed here we go this is going to make him snap. I looked at jasper as if to say are you ready and he nodded. Good… "Emmett Bella has gone to Australia, to Brisbane Australia" I felt him tense underneath my hand and I felt waves of calm hit me and Emmett.

"s-s-she w-w-what?" he was shaking in rage this is not going to end well he knew who lived there and I understood why Emmett didn't like her. She hurt me back when I found Esme; they all knew why I never spoke of her. She didn't like Esme, Lalina refused to be anywhere near her because I chose my love over my elder sister. She wasn't happy and she almost killed Esme. "Emmett it's alright Constance and Coal will keep an eye on them". I hope that will calm him down a bit but I was wrong.

"Carlisle you let them go to that, THAT MONSTER." I have never seen Emmett so furious that he'd call a creature like us a monster, but then she was, she has killed before not just to drink their blood she killed them for fun. But she repaid her debt and was a doctor like me. I'm forever frozen at 23 while she is forever 28. My sister has no ability but she's good at manipulation. I sighed I couldn't help it, no matter how much I hated my sister I still loved her she was family, and my father always told me that family always mattered no matter how much pain they caused.

"Emmett, please she is safe we trust coal and Constance. Lalina will not harm them. Nessie is safe and Bella is to. They promised to ring us when they arrived, they love you Emmett they said hello. Do not threat dear brother it's all okay" everyone stood frozen looking at jasper, he maybe the silent one but always the one who knows the right thing to say.

"Thank you jasper. Emmett you have to keep this away from Edward its Bella's wishes. She will come back when she's worried." He sighed and shook his head but he knew Alice was right, we all knew never bet against Alice.

* * *

**A/N: so does everyone like it? I hope I portrayed Carlisle ****right; he is kind of a challenge to write about… **

**Please Review. **


	4. Introductions

**A/N: Ok so ****it's back to Bella's POV, I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far :) I'd like to thank 'Deluded-but-sane' for the ideas, very much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_s-s-she w-w-what?" he was shaking in rage this is not going to end well he knew who lived there and I understood why Emmett didn't like her. She hurt me back when I found Esme; they all knew why I never spoke of her. She didn't like Esme, Lalina refused to be anywhere near her because I chose my love over my elder sister. She wasn't happy and she almost killed Esme. "Emmett it's alright Constance and Coal will keep an eye on them". I hope that will calm him down a bit but I was wrong._

"_Carlisle you let them go to that, THAT MONSTER." I have never seen Emmett so furious that he'd call a creature like us a monster, but then she was, she has killed before not just to drink their blood she killed them for fun. But she repaid her debt and was a doctor like me. I'm forever frozen at 23 while she is forever 28. My sister has no ability but she's good at manipulation. I sighed I couldn't help it, no matter how much I hated my sister I still loved her she was family, and my father always told me that family always mattered no matter how much pain they caused._

"_Emmett, please she is safe we trust coal and Constance. Lalina will not harm them. Nessie is safe and Bella is to. They promised to ring us when they arrived, they love you Emmett they said hello. Do not threat dear brother it's all okay" everyone stood frozen looking at jasper, he maybe the silent one but always the one who knows the right thing to say_

"_Thank you jasper, Emmett you have to keep this away from Edward its Bella's wishes. She will come back when she's worried." He sighed and shook his head but he knew Alice was right, we all knew never bet against Alice_

* * *

**Bella POV**

They know Carlisle that means they know all the Cullen's. There where ten extremely beautiful vampires some looked like kids still. This was getting kind of weird; Nessie was back asleep and laying. I saw an older looking one in her late 20's she sort of looked like Carlisle and I gasped.

"How do you know the Carlisle, who are all of you?" they all looked at me with a smile. The smallest looking one out of all of them laughed. I was so confused why is he laughing?

"Excuse my husband; he's a lot like Emmett at most times dim-witted, my name is Constance and this is Coal" she pointed to the one who was supposedly like Emmett and I laughed. Coal was 5'4 with shaggy brown hair, he had a medium build, he looked like he was only 16 and his wife Constance was tall, slim and had shoulder length mahogany brown hair, she looked like she was almost 17, they suited each other perfectly.

"I'm Alexander but call me Alex and this is my wife Phoebe" the tallest one out of all of them stated as he gestured to his wife, Phoebe was my height with short black hair with a tinge of blue, she had a medium slim shape like Rosalie, but Rosalie is more beautiful. Where as Alex was a lot like jasper but his hair wasn't honey blonde it was chocolate brown. They both looked around 20.

"Hi, I'm Ellie. This is Benjamin my husband, I'm so glad to finally meet you Bella" _holy hell she's a lot like Alice, if jasper was here he'd explode._ Ellie and Ben where Edwards height, the both had short spiky strawberry blonde hair and looked like they where in there late teens like me. I smiled at how much everyone reminded me of home.

"Hello Bella I'm Trea this is my wife Letita" I looked at the darkest pair of the vampires Trea had shaggy black hair and his wife Letita had long black hair that was braided down to her waist, they reminded me of Zafrina. And then I remembered the other two vampires down the other end of the limo, they both had blonde hair and looked like the eldest of them all, the girl looked like Carlisle in a way and so did the male but more older.

"Bella I'm Gabriel this is Lalina my wife, Lil here is the Zeheryn coven leader" he smiled ad me and I couldn't help but smile back. Then it hit me who she was and I gasped as fuzzy human memories came back to me. I remember one day when I was in the attic I found a picture of this girl with Carlisle. She's his sister.

_Flashback, _

_I was in the attic looking for something Emmett wanted me to find but of course being Emmett he couldn't fit into the door without trying to break it. I saw a painting in the far back half covered and it was a painting of Carlisle. I walked over and took the cover off and saw a woman sitting in the chair that Carlisle was standing next to; he looked grim they both did. _

"_Carlisle?" I gasped why he would hide a painting of his past and not have it in the library. Hmmm, maybe I should ask him. _

"_Bella! What's wrong are you ok?" he said worried and I just pointed to the painting and he sighed. "Who is she Carlisle?" he sighed again I looked at him and he looked pained. _

"_This is my sister Bella" what sister? I never knew he had a sister. "She's a vampire too. But we do not speak as to what pain she caused to me and Esme" Esme? What has this to do with Esme? "You see Bella, __She hurt me back when I found Esme; she didn't like Esme, Lalina refused to be anywhere near her because I chose my love over my elder sister. She wasn't happy and she almost killed Esme." I gasped and I knew if I ever met this woman who dared to hurt my mother would get it. _

_End of flashback._

"YOU" I yelled and pointed at Lalina, everyone looked at me in shock, and Nessie woke up and asked why I was mad. I turned to her and tried to swallow my venom from rage. "She Nessie tried to kill grandma Esme and almost did, she tore grandpa Carlisle's heart in half." everyone including Nessie and Gabriel turned and looked at Lalina with shock.

"You did what to auntie Esme mum?" this was coal I heard about him once I remember now, Coal and Constance where the favourite out of this coven. She looked shocked at me, she was probably wondering how I knew. She never told anyone in her coven not even Gabriel. "I was mad ok, he was my younger brother, and I didn't want to lose my only companion to HER! She was stealing him away from me she was an ungrateful little slu-" I didn't let her finish that sentence I lunged for her but froze in mid air.

"Bella stop, she didn't mean it." I was shocked that Gabriel was holding me in the air in a limo, he must be a telekinesis. "If she ever mentions anything bad about my mother again or anyone in my family I will personally send the wolves after her!" I roared and I fell to the bottom of the car in a thud. Everyone looked shocked and confused. "Wolves? As in Wolves like dingos?" everyone said at the same time. I shook my head and Nessie giggled.

"Wolves as in, werewolves." Everyone gasped and Nessie laughed harder. "As in children of the moon?" Trea whispered, I just shook my head and said "Shape shifters, but still as deadly." Everyone gasped again and I moved back to where my daughter was, "I noticed that Gabriel was a telekineses, who else has powers?" I heard coal and Constance laugh.

"Coal can manipulate people's minds; make them do what ever he wants them to do. And I can mentally communicate with you, you already know Gabriel's power, Alex can create fire, Phoebe can make ice, there opposites it's sort of ironic, and Ellie can create storms. Trea is a bit weird though, he sort of can shape shit in to what ever he wants but not for long, he's still learning. What about you and Nessie?" Constance said while giggling the whole time. "It's Renesemee, and she can speak to you or show you things when she touches you, and I am a shield I can protect anyone or thing to any mental attack, such as Jane and Alec they cannot penetrate my shield. I also and show you things when I concentrate real hard, Zafrina has been helping me a lot." They looked at me in amazement and awe. Then I noticed the car stopped.

"Um where are we?" I looked out the window and saw tall buildings and an old faded cream yellow looking building. "What is this place?" I turned to look at everyone but say that everyone was gone but Coal and Constance. I gave them a confused look and they just chuckled. "Don't threat Bella, This is the casino, we own it. Apparently there was trouble and Gabriel and Lalina needed to come in." coal laughed at my confused expression, they owned the casino. So this must be the city, Nessie woke up and placed her hand on my neck. I sighed she was hungry, "I'm sorry Nessie I don't have any food, can you please wait." I chuckled at her angry pout like face, she wasn't amused. "Here Nessie we have some fresh cows blood, I'm sorry but we don't have mountain lions or bears over here" Constance chuckled at Nessie's disgusted face. She once again placed her small warm hand on my neck, _'mum can I have human food please, cows don't taste nice'_ I laughed harder at what my adorable daughter said.

"I'm sorry Constance, but Carlisle and I wish for Renesemee to eat human food more then animal blood" there faces froze in shock and everyone else piled back into the car and looked at coal and Constance with a confused look. Renesemee and I just laughed. "Sorry I put them into shock, I just told them that Carlisle and I wish for Nessie to eat human food more then drink animal blood" after the last word came out of my mouth all of their heads turned and looked at me in shock except Lalina. _Hmmm Carlisle must have already explained…_ this is going to be a long vacation.

I sighed, this means I have to explain, "I'm a hybrid vampire. I'm half human and half vampire, Mummy carried me when she was human and gave birth to me when she was human, daddy made mummy a vampire straight after." I turned and looked at my daughter with a proud look and she just smiled. Everyone gasped and looked at her to me and back to her again. "Mummy can I have food now?" I smiled and got out the car, luckily the sun was behind the buildings, I walked into the casino and saw a small vending machine, _awe crap, no money…_ I turned around and saw a smiling Ellie "I realised you didn't have money, so I brought you some." I gave her a small smile of appreciation and got Nessie some chocolate. I walked back to the car and heard a Renesemee crying and people yelling at Lalina I let a snarl rip through me and Ellie grabbed my arm with a look of pure fear on her face. I almost ripped the limo's door off, I smelt Nessie's blood when the door open and saw Lalina there looking at me with fear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER" I screamed and I felt everyone in the car freeze and humans around me freeze as well. I got in the car and pulled Renesemee closer to my chest, "mummy, she hurt me" my daughter pointed at Lalina and I felt myself freeze, I looked at a concerned Gabriel and smiled, I calmed down a bit but I was still furious at Lalina. I needed to call Carlisle; maybe he can help, _hmmm even better, Rosalie. _I tried to grab my phone but remembered that Gabriel had a hold of me. I looked at him and he let me go. I pulled out my phone and dialled Rosalie's number.

"_Hello?" _she sounded tired? Is that even possible.

"Rosalie, its bells Where are you?"

"_I'm in Alaska; I needed to get away are you ok? Where are you?" _I saw everyone's face twist, I assume they know how bad Rosalie's temper is and how she will react about her niece getting hurt. I saw coal and Constance glaring at Lalina and Gabriel pleading me not to tell. But that wasn't going to budge me I'm going to tell her.

"Rose I'm fine, I need to tell you something, about Nessie" I felt everyone's eyes on me including Nessie. I want rose here I need her here, especially to keep that monster away. I heard Rosalie growl, _ha-ha revenge!_

"_What happened to her? Tell me where you are!"_ she was pissed, I was kind of worried now about Emmett as well and what he is going through.

"Rose, I'm in Australia." Everyone was begging not to tell what happened but I'm furious.

"_WHAT! I'm going to kill Edward. I will be there as fast as I can Bella, I'll see you soon and tell that whore Lalina if she touches you or ness, I will personally rip her to shreds. And hello Coal and Constance" _Rose hissed at vampire speed and she hung up.

I had a smile on my face and Nessie was giggling at Rosalie's outburst, she placed her hand on my face and showed me her thought of what Rosalie will do and I laughed out loud, my daughter has a brilliant imagination. I waved for coal and Constance to come over and have a look, Nessie showed them both and the car filled with coals deep laugh Nessie's giggling and Constance and mines bell like laughter. I can see why everyone approved of them, they were kind hearted. I remembered I forgot to tell Rosalie what she did to my daughter to make her bleed but I'll leave that till she gets here.

"Bella this is our home" I just suddenly realised that Letita had a French accent, then I looked out the window to see this castle like home amongst the trees. I heard Nessie squeal in delight and I gasped, it reminds me so much of volterra even though it's not as old.

* * *

**A/N: how did everyone like this story I'm sorry that it's a bit confusing and yeah but I had to get it out of the way... Thanks again to 'Deluded-but-sain' for the names and power ideas… :) **

**Please Review and tell me what you think? And I'm also writing a song for this as well I will also put pictures up when the story moves along. Also Rosalie never comes to Brisbane well not just yet; Alice and Emmett stop her :)**


	5. Meeting & The Room

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story, and I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update but fanfiction has had some log in issues and I've been sick as well but I'm doing my best for my fans. Well Enjoy another Saint's version of serious big brother Emmett.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Previously..._

_"Rose I'm fine, I need to tell you something, about Nessie" I felt everyone's eyes on me including Nessie. I want rose here I need her here, especially to keep that monster away. I heard Rosalie growl, ha-ha revenge!_

_"What happened to her? Tell me where you are!" she was pissed, I was kind of worried now about Emmett as well and what he is going through._

_"Rose, I'm in Australia." Everyone was begging not to tell what happened but I'm furious._

_"WHAT! I'm going to kill Edward. I will be there as fast as I can Bella, I'll see you soon and tell that whore Lalina if she touches you or ness, I will personally rip her to shreds. And hello Coal and Constance" Rose hissed at vampire speed and she hung up._

_I had a smile on my face and Nessie was giggling at Rosalie's outburst, she placed her hand on my face and showed me her thought of what Rosalie will do and I laughed out loud, my daughter has a brilliant imagination. I waved for coal and Constance to come over and have a look, Nessie showed them both and the car filled with coals deep laugh Nessie's giggling and Constance and mines bell like laughter. I can see why everyone approved of them, they were kind hearted. I remembered I forgot to tell Rosalie what she did to my daughter to make her bleed but I'll leave that till she gets here._

_"Bella this is our home" I just suddenly realised that Letita had a French accent, then I looked out the window to see this castle like home amongst the trees. I heard Nessie squeal in delight and I gasped, it reminds me so much of volterra even though it's not as old._

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie is gone, Bella took Nessie away to Australia and I can't believe that Carlisle asked that MONSTER to look after my dear little sister and my niece. This is all Edwards fault, how could he do this to our family. Esme and Carlisle haven't stopped screaming at him, I've never heard or seen Esme so violent and that she knew so many words that would put a sailor to shame. Alice hasn't spoken to him and neither has jasper, I'm not either, but I will when Esme and Carlisle stop yelling at him, so I can get a chance to really show Edward the meaning of pain. I remember the night jasper came home with Bella crying in his arms after a hunt. She was heartbroken again, and how Nessie was afraid to go home because of Edward.

_Flashback…_

_I was sitting in the lounge playing my video game; Esme was out with Rosalie and Alice and Carlisle was in his study, I was about to go and hunt when jasper barged in with Bella in his arms sobbing her heart out, Edward really cross the line this time. I saw how much pain she was in, she looked heartbroken and I looked at jasper to confirm and he sent me a wave of what she was feeling, I cringed Pain, heartbroken, empty, more pain, sadness, and worthless. _

"_Take her Emmett I need to speak to Carlisle" I nodded and took my little sister and held her close to me, "Carlisle, are you home?" _

"_Yes jasper, in my office" I saw that jasper was already at the top of the stairs on his way to Carlisle's office, I looked at my sister in worry, she's in pain and its Edwards fault. "Shhh little sister its ok, I promise, I wont let him hurt you anymore." I held her closer to me like I did with Nessie when she was upset, I did everything I could think of to calm her down. I listened into jasper's and Carlisle's conversation. _

"_Carlisle she's had enough" had enough? What does he mean by that? I looked down at my sister in confusion and pain. . "She's going to leave Carlisle, she can't take it anymore, and she's hurting Carlisle I can feel it radiating off her. And she's going to take away Nessie with her Carlisle." She's leaving because of him; I will make him pay if she does. "I promise he will pay dear sister, it's going to be ok" I sighed, this will never be ok._

_End of Flashback…_

I was so furious, how could we let her go there. I'm sick of Edward and his selfishness. I roared and the house shook, I started shaking and panting in rage. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Edward came down to see what was wrong. Jasper hit me with wave after wave of calm but it wasn't helping, that idiot hurt my sister, I swore on her wedding day that I will let no one every hurt her again.

"YOU!" I pointed a finger at Edward and he stepped back. "YOU IDIOTIC PIECE OF ****, YOU HURT HER AGAIN YOU IDIOT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AGAIN!?! BUT THIS TIME SHE WAS SMART ENOUGH TO LEAVE YOU!!" everyone looked at me shocked, even Edward. He winced at the fact I mentioned what he did last time. He left her but this time she left us, and didn't say goodbye.

"Emmett please calm down, I feel like killing Edward too." I felt a few more waves of calm hit me. "Sorry Jasper, I just miss my little sister, and that idiot broke her heart AGAIN!" I looked at an outraged Alice and jasper, broken Esme and a very disappointed Carlisle.

"EMMETT WE NEED TO LEAVE" Rose came barging through the back door looking furious, "Rose where not going anywhere, bells told us not to. I know what she said to you but you can't give her space" _Rosalie spoke to Bella?_ Damn psychic pixie sister. I couldn't believe this, I grabbed rose by the waist and ran as fast as I could to our room, _Bella rung Rosalie and not me why?_

"Em, That monster hurt Nessie let me go" I didn't realise I still held my wife, I refused to let her go though I knew she would leave, and kill carlisles sister. But as much as I wanted to do that myself I couldn't hurt him like that. "Emmett let me go!" Rosalie was trying to break my iron grip but didn't work.

"Rosie baby, don't I know what she did, but please give our dear sister a break." She stopped thrashing against me and I let her go, she was staring wide eyed at me with her mouth a gap, I sighed "Rose I know your mad, but take it out on Edward. THIS IS HIS FAULT" I had to yell the last, part because this is his fault!

"Your right emmie-bear" she sighed, I love how she uses that pet name; I raced over and kissed her passionately while pulling her over to our bed.

_2 hours later after their 'personal time'_

My beautiful Rosalie was smiling at me, her hair was a mess but for once she didn't care, I held her in my arms for a few minuets and she got up to fix her hair, she was always beautiful no matter how her hair was.

"Emmett we need to talk to Edward" she hissed his name at the end; and I knew she was being serious. "Ok Rosie, lets go talk to him" I got up and threw some jeans and a red shirt on that rose picked out for me, I rolled my eyes she's as bad as Alice at most times. I looked at my wife she was stunning as always, she was wearing a short black skirt and a fancy lace white shirt. We headed down stairs and saw Alice sobbing in Jaspers arms and Esme looking at the wall from Carlisle's arms.

"Family meeting NOW!" Rosalie yelled, we were already in the dining room waiting for everyone to enter, I took the seat next to Rosalie who was placed at the head, Esme and Carlisle looking worried on my side and Alice and jasper on the other side of Rosalie. Edward entered last looking grim and sat at the end of the table.

"Why did you call the family meeting Rosalie?" Esme's motherly voice sounded like she was in pain.

"I called this meeting today because of Edward" his head snapped up at the sound of his name, everyone glared at him. "I wanted to discuss the fact of where Nessie and Bella are, and why Edward did this in the first place" I looked at my brother who looked like a burning man, the same burning man of when Bella was pregnant. "Emmett son calm down, your going to break the table" I looked down at my hands and saw I was gripping the table so hard I was about to break, 'sorry Esme, sorry Carlisle'

"Edward why did you yell at Bella, why did you make her leave, she's not your pet Edward" I looked at Alice she was still sobbing in jaspers arms. She was Bella's best friend and Nessie's aunt; I saw that jasper was trying to calm her and the whole room down. "I'm sorry Alice, I'm sorry to everyone. I don't know what came over me, I wasn't myself" I felt waves of calm come over me, then rage.

"WHAT, I HELD HER FOR HOURS TO CALM HER DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU" I yelled at him and the chair I was sitting on flew back into the wall, everyone looked at me in shock and Edward in pain. "JASPER HAD TO HELP ME CALM HER DOWN, YOU BROKER HER AGAIN YOU FOOL!!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE DONE THIS, AND NOW SHE LEFT US. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THIS FAMILY, TO ESME" I stormed out of the room with everyone staring at me in shock, I had to leave but I couldn't so I raced back to the room with everyone still in shock.

"Where are my wife and daughter?" he sounded so sad and worried they were gone. I looked at Carlisle and jasper they both nodded, I sighed and took a deep breath even if I didn't need it. "Edward there with Lalina and her coven, she will be there till she is ready to come back" myself and the family cringed at that name and Esme started sobbing, "you drove my daughter and grandchild to the person who tried to take all this away from me Edward. How could you?" I have never seen Esme so upset and furious before.

"S-she went to h-her?" he was about to get up and run, I saw jasper and Carlisle pounce across the room and get a hold of Edward, I felt waves of shame, calm and quilt. I dragged him out of the house leaving the girls sobbing; jasper and Carlisle were still keeping their hold on his arms.

"Look what you did Edward?" Carlisle sounded disappointed.

"Are you happy now?" Jasper said in rage.

"You will fix this when she comes back, but for now you're going in 'The Room'" Edward started screaming 'No's and Please Don'ts'.

'The room' was a room we built a few years back under the house and ground just in case something like this happened, it was like a bunker shelter but we vamped it up a bit. So we placed a few more sheets of steal and a vampire proof vault door. Everyone hated 'the room' and of course it's padded.

"Carlisle something doesn't feel right" Carlisle and I stopped in our tracks and looked at jasper. "What do you mean jasper?" we were both confused, jasper saying something doesn't feel right isn't right, right? "Well when I was close to him when Bella was around, he had no emotion. But just before when he found out Bella was gone he felt confused, self-hate and pure sadness. Something just doesn't feel right" _hmm coal can manipulate people but he loved us? _

That's when it hit me a familiar sent I just remembered when I went hunting when before all this started. I gasped _coal? Why would he do this to us?_ I saw my whole family besides Edward, Bella and Nessie. Looking at me wondering what was wrong. "Coal was here, before all this started the arguments, coal was here." Everyone gasped and Alice screeched, I felt wave of calm after calm thrown at me and to Alice as well, she must be furious that she didn't see.

* * *

**A/N: so what does everyone think of big brother Emmett? I'm sorry this is so short like my other chapters; it's still kind of hard to write atm. **

**Tell me if I got the characters right? **

**Please Review **

**Saintxo**

* * *


	6. Coal, The Reason, The Song

**A/N: Ok well I'm glad that everyone loves the story so far :) This chapter is dedicated to 'Deluded-but-sain', thanks for all the help you gave me much appreciated, and thank you for all the reviews off everyone :)**

**Please Review…**

* * *

_Previously, _

'_The room' was a room we built a few years back under the house and ground just in case something like this happened, it was like a bunker shelter but we vamped it up a bit. So we placed a few more sheets of steal and a vampire proof vault door. Everyone hated 'the room' and of course it's padded. _

"_Carlisle something doesn't feel right" Carlisle and I stopped in our tracks and looked at jasper. "What do you mean jasper?" we were both confused, jasper saying something doesn't feel right isn't right, right? "Well when I was close to him when Bella was around, he had no emotion. But just before when he found out Bella was gone he felt confused, self-hate and pure sadness. Something just doesn't feel right" hmm coal can manipulate people but he loves us? _

_That's when it hit me a familiar sent I just remembered when I went hunting when before all this started. I gasped coal? Why would he do this to us? I saw my whole family besides Edward, Bella and Nessie. Looking at me wondering what was wrong. "Coal was here, before all this started the arguments, coal was here." Everyone gasped and Alice screeched, I felt wave of calm after calm thrown at me and to Alice as well, she must be furious that she didn't see. _

* * *

**Coal POV**

I hate myself, yep I really do. I can't believe I did that to Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's just because Lalina wanted revenge, and how to do that? It was to get me to make Edward hate Bella and make her leave. I caused so much pain to her; I don't need to be an empath to feel what she is feeling. She's been here for nearly a week now, and she sobs non stop when she lays Nessie down to bed. I hate myself for all of this; maybe if I can go back to the Cullen's they can dispose of me.

"Coal sweetie, what's wrong? You've been a bit down lately" ah my lovely wife, she's the sweetest angel out there. "It's fine Connie-bear, I just need time to think you know?" she nodded and jumped out the window, ah she always understood me. _Oh how do I love that girl…_but if she found out what Lalina did to me, no if the whole family knew, not only I but Lalina will be cursed of fire and ice. I need to tell my wife this is going to kill me and her, she loves Carlisle and Esme.

"Constance, I need to speak with you sweetie" as soon as the words left my mouth, my angel was standing in front of me with her beautiful smile and amber gold eyes looking directly at me, I sighed this is going to break her little heart.

"Yes coal? Is everything ok?" I looked at her and got lost in her beauty, her shoulder length mahogany brown hair and perfect heart shaped face. How did I ever deserve such a wonderful angel? "Coal you're starting to worry me, is everything ok?" her smile faded and concern etched upon her face, this won't go well at all.

"Connie I need to tell you something, I'm not proud of myself and I understand if you rip me apart" her eyes widened in shock then anger, oh how can I be so stupid, but Lalina blackmailed me. She wanted Bella and her daughter. "IwasthereasonwhyBellaleftEdwardandcamehere" she looked at me confused she didn't here me. "Che cosa ha detto?" oh I hated when she spoke Italian, that means she is not happy. I'm glad she doesn't do it that often. "I was the reason why Bella left Edward and came here" I looked down in shame _here it comes 3, 2, 1…_

'_WHAT!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO Carlisle, HE LOVES US. HE WOULD NEVER EVER HURT US LIKE THIS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURT AUNT Bella AND OUR COUSIN AND OUR OTHER FAMILY? ARE YOU THAT STUPID YOU BETTER HAVE A EFFING GOOD EXCUSE MISTER' _

"I'm sorry Connie-bear, and I do have a reason" I looked up at my wife her eyes where as black as black can be, _man I wish it was cloudy then I can be at school… _

'_DON'T CONNIE-BEAR ME; I'M SO MAD AT YOU NOW. TELL ME OR YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU BROKE THE CULLENS APPART'_

I didn't want to let my whole family to know especially Bella, I loved Bella she was family she has been so nice to me and Constance for looking after Nessie when she went to hunt. I grabbed my note book out of my bag with a pen,

Lalina blackmailed me; she said if I didn't help her get Bella to leave,

Then she would destroy everything I loved.

I never knew she could be so violent, I didn't want to lose you… =' (

'_WHAT LALINA DID THIS, WE NEED TO TELL Bella. WE NEED TO TELL Carlisle, WE NEED TO TELL-'_

"NO, we can't tell them please babe, Bella will be fine I'll make her be fine, I'll fix this"

'_Coal, Bella is a shield. That means she blocks any mind attacks' _crap I totally forgot about that. _Hmmm how can I make this better? _"I hate myself; I can't believe I did that. Please forgive your foolish husband" I felt my wife's arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. '_I love you coal, no matter what you do. You always come first, you know for someone who is over 100 years old, you are such a baby' _her summer breeze laugh filled the room, "babe, I'm forever sixteen. I'm going to go see Bella, see if she is an Okie dokie artichokie" how lame was that but Constance still laughed at me he-he ok now off to Bella.

I walked down the long all to Bella's room but she wasn't there for a change, _I wonder where she is?_"HEY DAAD, WHERE BELLA AT?" I knew I didn't have to yell but it's always fun, and Gabriel hated it when I called him dad it made him feel old, well he is 350. Anyways back to my searching, hmmm wait no answer odd "DAAAD, WHERE IS BELLA" I yelled in my 5 year old voice he hated so much, I love annoying him. "She went for a walk, coal don't call me dad it makes me feel old, AND you don't have to YELL" ha-ha ok now off for a run to find Bella.

I was walking now I could just hear something so beautiful, I smiled I thought Constance was singing again. So I followed but the scent was off, it was Bella's freesia, lilac and strawberry scent. _Bella is singing…? _She was in the music room; I didn't know Bella could play the piano.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

Wow for such a beautiful song it sounds so sad, she has an amazing voice and I know this song to its In the Arms of the Angel by Sarah Mclaughlin. I stood there to listen to the rest of the song as quiet as I could.

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

Sigh I feel so bad, she misses Edward, I'm such a bad person.

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

She finished her song and sighed; she placed the piano cover over the keys and turned to look at me. _Oh no I'm busted… _"Coal come to spy on me?" her bell like laugh filled the room; I was in shock from her singing. She laughed again at me and this time I laughed with her.

"Excuse me for my imprudence ma'am" She laughed at me more, I thought if I copied jasper's southern gentlemen she would take me seriously, I guess not. "Coal, you're 16 act like it will ya'" awe she really is a nice selfless person so why did I have to hurt her? "Sorry Bella, I actually came to see if you were Okie dokie artichokie" _oh god why do I have to be so lame?_

"Coal no one says that anymore, I'm fine really I just need to be alone for awhile. I just miss everyone you know?" _stupid selfish jerk, you fricken idiot, you HURT HER!!! _

"I'm sorry Bella, Hey I have an idea? How about you, me, Constance and Nessie go shopping?" she flinched and I realized that's what Alice loves to do, god I'm an idiot... "Err never mind, how about you and I get to know each other more? Since now you're my aunt" she smiled and laughed.

"Of course do you want to ask the first question? Or shall I?" she smiled and I gestured she should go first, and she thought about what to ask for a bit.

"Okay Coal, how old are you and Constance really?" _wow how to hurt a guy's ego…_

"I'm 125 years old and forever 16; Constance is 200 and is forever 17, How about you and Nessie?" She looked at me in other awe or shock; I wonder how old she really is and how old Nessie is?

"H'm Well I'm only six months old, and so is Nessie I am forever 17" she smiled and I was shocked, how can she be so young and have so much restraint? "Bu-but how? How can you have so much restraint?" she laughed at my statement, I assume I'm not the only one who has asked this. "You see coal, I was with Edward for two years, I had time to prepare for this" she smiled weakly again, _oh Edward, stupid. Stupid. Stupid… _

"So coal, where exactly are we?" ha-ha always the curious one she is.

"Bella this is Brisbane North, Mt Coot-ha lookout is over a bit you can see the whole of Brisbane, and below well down the road further is Toombul cemetery the largest in Queensland." **(A/N: All the pictures are in my profile with the link.)**

'_Coal I want to hunt, come with me please?' _

"Sorry Bella, Connie wants me to go hunting with her, I'll talk to you later" she smiled and waved I ran out the door to my waiting wife, she didn't look happy. We ran until out of hearing for the others so we can talk, she looked nervous why?

"Constance what did you do? Why are you nervous" she bit the bottom of her lip and kicked the dirt to show she did something wrong. "Connie what did you do?"

"I, Well I kind of called Emmett and jasper, there coming here for Bella" I froze, _Emmett and jasper why? _"Connie they'll kill me if they knew" she looked down again. "OMG THEY KNOW" she gave me a weak smile, oh god I'm dead. "Thanks oh wonderful wife of mine" I rolled my eyes and went hunting without her. I'm dead.

* * *

**A/N: OK so yeah what you think of coals POV? Who should be next? Jasper or Emmett or anyone of the other characters, **

**Please Review**


	7. This is to clear everything up

**A/N: Okay sorry this isn't a chapter really; I decided to do a character sheet so you guys don't get confused... :) And so I don't have to keep explaining everything :) Plus I might add a sneak peak to my new story everyone is looking forward to reading. 'Bella's Birthday Emmett Style' so another wacky Emmett and Bella's bonding day :) and the sequel to 'Emmett and Bella's Bonding'. **

* * *

**Human Name: **Coal Matthews  
**Vampire Name: **Coal Mathews Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **12th January 1868  
**Vampire Birth date: **3rd March 1884  
**Human Age: **16  
**Vampire Age: **125  
**Mate: **Constance  
**Looks & Personality: **Coal is 5'4 with shaggy brown hair just past his chin; he has a medium build. Coal is the goof of the family always making jokes and making it difficult for the rest of the family.  
**Power: **Coals power is a mental power he can manipulate people's minds; make them do what ever he wants them to do. His victims have no idea what they are doing and have no recollection of doing it unless he allows it.

**Vampire Appetite: **Vegetarian of course  
**Human Name: **Constance Francesco  
**Vampire Name: **Constance Matthews Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **14th April 1792  
**Vampire Birth date: **14th April 1809  
**Human Age:** 17  
**Vampire Age:** 200  
**Mate: **Coal  
**Looks & Personality: **Constance is 5'9 and has a slim hourglass shape like figure; she has shoulder length mahogany brown hair, always the responsible one in her relationship with coal but can also be a goof at most times.  
**Power: **Constance can mentally communicate with you, so words, pictures, memories anything she likes.  
**Vampire Appetite: **Vegetarian of course

**Human Name: **Ellie Marie Lawrence  
**Vampire Name: **Ellie Marie Shay Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **11th August 1841  
**Vampire Birth date: **12th October 1859  
**Human Age:** 18  
**Vampire Age:** 150  
**Mate: **Benjamin  
**Looks & Personality: **Ellie is Edward's height; she has short spiky strawberry blonde hair, slim but muscular type figure, she's like Alice – hyper, shopaholic, always happy until provoked then she's unstoppable.  
**Power: **Ellie can control the weather, but she is more powerful with storms it goes with her temper, but also she can control her power.  
**Vampire Appetite: **vegetarian

**Human Name: **Benjamin 'Ben' Shay  
**Vampire Name: **Benjamin Shay Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **11th August 1841  
**Vampire Birth date: **16th November 1860  
**Human Age:** 19  
**Vampire Age:** 149  
**Mate: **Ellie  
**Looks & Personality: **Ben has short spiky strawberry blonde hair like Ellie, he's the same height as ellie but with a lanky like figure, Ben is the respectful gentleman type of guy and the quiet type as well.  
**Power: **None  
**Vampire Appetite: **Vegetarian.

**Human Name: **Alexander 'Alex' Charles  
**Vampire Name: **Alexander Charles Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **3rd September 1788  
**Vampire Birth date: **1st September 1808  
**Human Age:** 20  
**Vampire Age:** 201  
**Mate: **Phoebe  
**Looks & Personality: **Alex is 6'3 with just darker then normal vampires; He has a tall lanky but toned figure like jasper, he has an English accent and shaggy chocolate brown hair with a tinge of red-orange to it. He's a gentleman but can be quite rude.  
**Power: **Alex can control the element fire.  
**Vampire Appetite: **vegetarian

**Human Name: **Phoebe May Elian  
**Vampire Name: **Phoebe May Charles Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **12th May 1708  
**Vampire Birth date: **4th December 1808  
**Human Age:** 20  
**Vampire Age:** 201  
**Mate: **Alexander  
**Looks & Personality: **Phoebe she is Bella's height and has short black hair with a tinge of blue, she had a medium slim shape like Rosalie, and she is sweet but also is pigheaded.  
**Power: **She is the opposite of Alex she can control the element of water.  
**Vampire Appetite: **vegetarian

**Human Name: **Trea Bradley Tammings  
**Vampire Name: **Trea Bradley Tammings Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **15th June 1900  
**Vampire Birth date: **14th February 1929  
**Human Age:** 29  
**Vampire Age:** 80  
**Mate: **Letita  
**Looks & Personality: **Trea is Native American like his wife, he has chocolate brown skin and short shaggy black hair just to his eyes, and he is the quiet type as always but speaks when he only has to.  
**Power: **Trea is a shape-shifter he can shape shift into anything he wants, but only for a little while since he is still young and learning.  
**Vampire Appetite: **vegetarian

**Human Name: **Letita Liana-Tammings  
**Vampire Name: **Letita Liana-Tammings Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **1st July 1900  
**Vampire Birth date: **14th February 1929  
**Human Age:** 29  
**Vampire Age:** 80  
**Mate: **Trea (they where married before they where vampires)  
**Looks & Personality: **Letita is part English, part Native American; she has chocolate brown skin and long black hair down to her waist, she is Zafrina's height and she's always the quiet one, only smiles, nods or writes everything out on paper.  
**Power: **None  
**Vampire Appetite: **Vegetarian

**Human Name: **Gabriel Saint Zeheryn (ironic isn't it?)  
**Vampire Name: **Gabriel Saint Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **1581 (sorry cant think of a date)  
**Vampire Birth date: **1609 (sorry cant think of a date)  
**Human Age:** 28  
**Vampire Age:** 400  
**Mate: **Lalina  
**Looks & Personality: **He has short blonde hair slicked back like Carlisle's, he is 6'3 tall and a slim toned figure. He's smart, charming and a gentleman.  
**Power: **Telekinesis he can move objects with his mind.  
**Vampire Appetite: **vegetarian

**Human Name: **Lalina Cullen  
**Vampire Name: **Lalina Cullen Zeheryn  
**Human Birth date: **1st May 1622  
**Vampire Birth date: **1650  
**Human Age:** 28  
**Vampire Age:** 359  
**Mate: **Gabriel  
**Looks & Personality: **She has waist length blonde hair, same height as Carlisle; she's rude, manipulative and always fakes being nice to you.  
**Power: **she has none.  
**Vampire Appetite: **Vegetarian

* * *

**A/N: ok, before you start I know Carlisle was 30 and was born in the 1640's but I wanted to change it… so yeah… **

**And I hope this clears everything up for everyone.**


	8. Emmett and Jasper to the Rescue

**A/N: Okay after a popular demand its Emmett's POV again. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) and I should have another chapter up soon, in jaspers POV :) and I'm sorry it took so long too update I'm sick again UGH.**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_So coal, where exactly are we?" ha-ha always the curious one she is._

"_Bella this is Brisbane North, Mt Coot-ha lookout is over a bit you can see the whole of Brisbane, and below well down the road further is Toowong cemetery the largest in Queensland." __**(A/N: All the pictures are in my profile with the link.)**_

'_Coal I want to hunt, come with me please?' _

"_Sorry Bella, Connie wants me to go hunting with her, I'll talk to you later" she smiled and waved I ran out the door to my waiting wife, she didn't look happy. We ran until out of hearing for the others so we can talk, she looked nervous why?_

"_Constance what did you do? Why are you nervous" she bit the bottom of her lip and kicked the dirt to show she did something wrong. "Connie what did you do?"_

"_I, Well I kind of called Emmett and jasper, there coming here for Bella" I froze, __Emmett and jasper why? __"Connie they'll kill me if they knew" she looked down again. "OMG THEY KNOW" she gave me a weak smile, oh god I'm dead. "Thanks oh wonderful wife of mine" I rolled my eyes and went hunting without her. I'm dead._

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Em, I can't hunt when your feeling that pissed off." Stupid empath of a brother, _wow empath hahaha I am smart!_ Sigh, I miss my sister. I'm glad jasper took me hunting I really needed to take my anger out on something. "Emmett, are you ok? Really Bella will be back I miss her to, what's got you so mad?"

"Jasper I'm mad because coal did this, COAL of all people and why? I'm upset because my sister is gone and my niece, I know she's your sister and your niece to but still, and I'm mad because Rosalie is upset." Jasper just stood there wide eyed at me "What?" I hissed at him this is so annoying. I want to rip coals throat out but I bet you anything this is THAT MONSTERS fault.

"WOW! Emmett I've never seen you be such a girl" he laughed. Oh that's it my brother is going to get it; I crouched down and pounced on him knocking him to the ground laughing. It was a while until we stopped messing around.

"Thanks for that jazzy poo, I needed a good wrestle" I laughed as he groaned. Ha-ha he hates it how I call him jazzy poo, I started walking back home human pace for a while so did jasper. I felt my phone vibrate; it wasn't a number I knew odd.

"Hell-"

"_Emmett its Constance." _I heard jasper hiss, he didn't like anyone in the coven of that monster.

"What do you want Constance?" I hissed through my phone.

"_Emmett is Jazz with you, it's about Bella and I know you two are her big brothers" _she sounded worried and I looked at jasper he looked worried as well.

"Yes he is, what's wrong with Bella, DID COAL DO SOMETHING" I felt waves of calm hit me and I gave jasper my nod in thanks.

"_Coal didn't want to do it, SHE! Made him, you and jasper need to come here keep an eye on her, make her happy she's been sobbing everyday" _with that I hung up my phone and jasper was already running towards Seattle.

"So this was all that monsters fault, we should of went with her. I feel so ashamed I let my baby sister to be like this." Jasper was ashamed at himself for this? But it's my fault as well. I'm her big brother and I let it to continue and she got more upset and broken.

We booked our flight and left, the whole plane ride was torture. Jasper was flinching every five seconds, baby's crying, nosebleeds, and monthly problems for girls. I was trying not to laugh between his death glares and punches.

"Erm, Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you would like anything to eat or drink" I heard jasper snort just loud enough for me to hear, I turned around in my seat to see the flight attendant looking down at me. She looked horrible her skin was greasy, she had dirty red hair and her make up was layered on like a cake.

"Um no thanks, _unless you have a spare grizzly bear" _I said the last part for jaspers enjoyment he laughed so hard nearly the whole plane was laughing, the flight attendant was on the ground in fits of laughter as where everyone else. I looked at jasper as if to say that's enough and calm spread the cabin once again.

'_Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in Brisbane soon, so please buckle your seatbelts; thank you' _I barely heard the captain speak I was lost in my own thoughts. What if she doesn't want to see us? What if she never wants to come home? Will we ever see our little Bella and Nessie again? _Arg, I hate Edward that stupid jerk and that stupid monster… _What if Bella left already to somewhere new? Or if that monster made her a zeheryn and she's now forever theirs. _NO!!!! I will never let that happen… _

"Emmett, common you're changing your emotions like a roller coaster calm down and it's time to go" jasper was already half way to the exit of the plain till I realised we where landed, I ran at human speed to the exit door of the plane till I ran into jasper. He was just standing there frozen like a statue, I looked to where he was staring and I saw it. It was sunny that means we will have to wait all day till we will be able to leave. _Well that's just great, and nearly the whole airport is made out of glass FANTASTIC!!! _

"Common jasper, we need to go. We will wait till the sun se- aw crap it's Rosalie" my phone was buzzing in my pocket, I know we were supposed to keep our phones off but the plane is landed and I saw that jasper had his phone and it was Alice. This won't be good, I could feel the worry radiating of jasper which is making me worry. I slapped his back and laughed "Common brother our wives won't be THAT mad where getting our Bella and Nessie back" he laughed nervously and we walked to the closed spot of a café with no sun directing at us. "So who will talk to their wife first?

Me or you bro" I gestured to our phones on the table then to us, he sighed and picked up his phone.

"_Jasper, where the hell are you? You keep changing you mind, is Emmett with you? Rosalie is worried sick and she is really mad she broke Esme's favourite coffee table" _I saw jasper wince and wait did she say my rose broke Esme's favourite coffee table, ha-ha.

"Alice baby, calm down please and tell Rosalie not to worry her husband is with me"

I heard shuffling of the phone to an angry Rosalie uh-oh.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN, YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE YOU ARE, OR SO HELP ME GOD ILL" my baby yelled that loud jasper had to hold the phone away from his head and even the people in the booths around us left.

"Ok baby please calm down, were getting our lil sis and niece back" I said slowly and calmly, but there was silence to long of a silence "Rosie baby, are you there"

"Emmett Bring them back, bye I love you" her voice was soft again and I sighed and relaxed as well did jasper.

"I love you too baby" and I hung up, it was twilight now safe enough for us to get a car and drive to the monsters house.

Jasper hired a sleek black Mercedes like Carlisle's. We took off to where we remembered where that monster lived, it's been 50 years since we saw them last. I hope Bella will still talk to us.

The whole car ride was silent as jasper did 140 through the city avoiding speed cameras and the police, we found out that they still lived in that big house on the north side of the city near the graveyard, we were lucky.

By the time we got there it was dark, Jasper ran into Gabriel who told us that Bella was in Neisse's room on the second floor in the third wing. We ran faster then usual to get to Bella and I was surprised that Gabriel was behind us still. When we got there we where frozen still, the whole family was standing at Neisse's bedroom door. I pushed through them and noticed that Bella was singing nessie to sleep and she didn't notice us that everyone was watching her.

'_Hush little baby don't you cry  
__Momma's gonna' buy you a mocking bird  
__If that mocking bird don't sing, jasper's gonna start to sing'_

Nessie giggled she and jasper just stared at Bella wide-eyed with his mouth open, I shook with silent laughter. My brother can sing but when he's drunk he sings like me

'_If that still doesn't work,  
__Momma w ill by you a diamond ring  
__If that diamond ring turns to brass, Auntie Rosie will buy you a better one'_

She laughed again and I knew exactly why she was laughing. Rosalie bought her a diamond ring and when it turned to brass, she made a better one out of me. Bella's bell like laugh filled the room, "Do you want me to continue sweetie?" she asked and Nessie nodded.

'_So if that diamond ring turns brass  
__Momma will by you a looking glass  
__And if Uncle Emmett breaks that glass  
__Momma gonna buy you a Billy got._

I know perfectly well what she would do if I broke that glass, she would kick my ass since she still a newborn.

'_And if that Billy goat doesn't taste that good  
__Auntie Alice will buy you a cart and bull  
__And if that cart and bull turn over  
__Grandma Esme won't be pleased'_

Jasper shook with laughter and he was trying so hard to stay standing, so was i.

'_So if that cart and bull turn over,  
__Momma gonna' buy you a dog named rover  
__And if rover dose not bark  
__Daddy will buy you a horse and cart' _

Nessie was finally asleep and she finished the lullaby softly.

'_And if that horse and cart fall down  
__You'll still be the sweetest baby in town'_

She laid Nessie down and turned and faced us, uh-oh she looked happy and pissed "EMMETT, JASPER" she screamed at us and gave us a strong hug. We where in shock from her singing, Bella never sung before.

"Wow little sis, I didn't know you could sing, you almost put me to sleep." I laughed and immediately stopped and saw Bella pointing to a sleeping Nessie.

"Why are you here? I told you I wanted to be alone for a bit, so why did you come? Is he here?" she looked at jasper and then to me and back to jasper again. He looked afraid of Bella, but who wouldn't be at the moment a newborn and a mother.

"Bells, it's just us we got a call from Constance saying you've been really upset" jasper said cautiously and Bella shot a sorry looking Constance an evil glare.

"Jasper, does _he_ know your here? Because right now I don't really want to see him" Jasper looked at me weirdly then at coal. Bella was looking angrier and confused by the second"Jasper, why did you give coal that look?"

All of the Zeheryn Family was gone but Constance and coal. I shot coal a death glare, warning him to tell her the truth or else.

"Emmett, Jasper what aren't you telling me? What did coal do? Someone better tell me so help me god" she yelled at vampire speed and dragged all four of us to her room, "Spit it out NOW!" she folded her arms and tapped her foot, uh-oh not good.

"Bella calm down please, I feel like I want to kill someone" jasper was cringing and holding his hands into fists, and then stopped. I wanted to kill someone to but I was being calm for my empathic brother.

"Bella, coal needs to tell you something important, but please promise you won't kill him or anyone else" Constance said as she looked between Bella and coal.

"Bella I'm so sorry but she threatened to hurt my Connie bear" if vampires could cry coal would be crying his eyes out by now, I gestured for him to continue, and I would tear him to bits anyway. "I never meant to hurt you, or the Cullen's. But SHE made me, I made Edward hate you; argue with you so you could leave. I'm so sorry Bella but I had no choice, please forgive me. Mum only wanted to hurt Carlisle and Esme to take away the things they love the most" Bella was fuming rage, I didn't need jasper's power to see that, then my dear sister got that evil look on her face… _she was planning something, great._

"Guys I have a plan, come here" we all had the same thought we moved closer to her with evil smiles on our face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this, I'm sorry it took so long I was writing two chapters for everyone at the same time.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Hush little baby

**A/N: Ok I know what I said but I've been thinking about this for a while… so here is another Bella POV :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I down own half of the Zeheryn Clan :) And Deluded–But-Sain owns the other. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_So coal, where exactly are we?" ha-ha always the curious one she is._

"_Bella this is Brisbane North, Mt Coot-ha lookout is over a bit you can see the whole of Brisbane, and below well down the road further is Toowong cemetery the largest in Queensland." __**(A/N: All the pictures are in my profile with the link.)**_

'_Coal I want to hunt, come with me please?' _

"_Sorry Bella, Connie wants me to go hunting with her, I'll talk to you later" she smiled and waved I ran out the door to my waiting wife, she didn't look happy. We ran until out of hearing for the others so we can talk, she looked nervous why?_

"_Constance what did you do? Why are you nervous" she bit the bottom of her lip and kicked the dirt to show she did something wrong. "Connie what did you do?"_

"_I, Well I kind of called Emmett and jasper, there coming here for Bella" I froze, __Emmett and jasper why? __"Connie they'll kill me if they knew" she looked down again. "OMG THEY KNOW" she gave me a weak smile, oh god I'm dead. "Thanks oh wonderful wife of mine" I rolled my eyes and went hunting without her. I'm dead._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today I was going to spend the day with my daughter; I haven't seen much of her lately as due to the fact she has been with Rosalie at home and Constance, Gabriel or Ellie and Her mate Ben. I sighed this was going to be a hard day, I miss my husband, I miss my bear of a brother Emmett, My other big brother jasper always making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, you cant forget that **(Love that line :)), **My beautiful sister Rosalie; yes I miss her to even though we started of rough we've become closer as sisters. My little pixie shopaholic best friend of a sister Alice; need I to explain more? Jacob and the pack, I know Nessie misses him I feel so bad for that. And my loving parents Carlisle and Esme I miss them the most. And of course my father Charlie, this would pain him so; a loss of a daughter and granddaughter without a goodbye. I'm so selfish.

I went to find my daughter she was in her room crying; _oh no this is my fault._ "Renesmee, are you alright?" I picked my daughter up; and cradled her into my chest. She's grown another three inches of being here. Her tears stained my shirt but I didn't care. My daughter was upset and it was my entire fault.

"Mamma I miss daddy and uncle jazz and emmiebear and jakie, I miss everyone I want to go home" I winced she wants to go home and we cant, I took her away from her father without a goodbye I hated myself, maybe I should call Rosalie again, she never showed so I assume Alice stopped her.

"I know baby, I miss them too but we can't leave just yet; I'm so sorry for this baby, I love you sweetheart" I shook with silent sobs as my daughter looked at me with a tearstained face and puffy red eyes, she cried harder into my chest. I didn't know what to do; I remember what my mum use to do when I was upset she sung to me till I calmed down. _But what song was it? Hmmm… oh I know… _

'_Hush little baby don't you cry  
__Momma's gonna' buy you a mocking bird  
__If that mocking bird don't sing, jasper's gonna start to sing'_

Nessie giggled she knew how bad Jasper's singing was it was almost as bad as Emmett's; well when he's drunk I laughed and continued.

'_If that still doesn't work ill by you a diamond ring  
__If that diamond ring turns to brass, Auntie Rosie will buy you a better one'_

She laughed again and I look at her curiously, she giggled and placed her hand on my shoulder to show that Rosalie did by her a bigger diamond when it didn't shine and turn to brass, she made a better one out of Emmett. I laughed with my daughter, "Do you want me to continue sweetie?" she nodded so I did.

'_So if that diamond ring turns brass  
__Momma will by you a looking glass  
__And if Uncle Emmett breaks that glass  
__Well momma gonna kick his ass…_ I mentally thought and smiled  
_Momma gonna buy you a Billy got.  
_'_And if that Billy goat doesn't taste that good  
__Auntie Alice will buy you a cart and bull  
__And if that cart and bull turn over  
__Grandma Esme won't be pleased'_

I looked at my half asleep daughter and smiled; she placed her hand against my cheek and begged me to continue.

'_So if that cart and bull turn over,  
__Momma gonna' buy you a dog named rover  
__And if rover dose not bark  
__Daddy will buy you a horse and cart' _

Her eye lids fluttered closed and she was smiling I wiped away her tears she still had left and kissed her forehead, I continued the song for her.

'_And if that horse and cart fall down  
__You'll still be the sweetest baby in town'_

I put her to bed and turned to see that I had an audience, the whole of the Zeheryn family where there except Lalina, _hmm odd I haven't seen her lately… _and oh my god "EMMETT, JASPER" I screamed at vampire hearing and ran to give my two big brothers a hug.

"Wow little sis, I didn't know you could sing, you almost put me to sleep." He booming laughter filled the room and I quickly hushed him and pointed to Nessie.

"Why are you here? I told you I wanted to be alone for a bit, so why did you come? Is he here?" I looked at jasper and then to Emmett and back to jasper again.

"Bells, It's just us we got a call from Constance saying you've been really upset" I shot Constance a glare and she looked sorry.

"Jasper, does _he_ know your here? Because right now I don't really want to see him" Jasper looked at Emmett weirdly then at coal. _Why is he looking at coal like that? _"Jasper, why did you give coal that look?"

I noticed that all of the Zeheryn Family was gone but Constance and coal. Emmett looked at coal angrily and believe me if looks could kill coal would be dead as dead could be for a vampire. There not telling me something I know it, but what aren't they telling me?

"Emmett, Jasper what aren't you telling me? What did coal do? Someone better tell me so help me god" I was furious I dragged them out of Renesemee's room to my own so we could talk. "Spit it out NOW!"

"Bella calm down please, I feel like I want to kill someone" jasper was cringing and holding his hands into fists, I immediately calmed down and he gave me a nod of thanks.

"Bella, coal needs to tell you something important, but please promise you won't kill him or anyone else" Constance looked between me and coal as she spoke; I was shocked her once peaceful face is now scrunched up in other rage or worry. I was getting really confused now.

"Bella I'm so sorry but she threatened to hurt my Connie bear" if vampires could cry coal would be crying his eyes out by now, I gestured for him to continue "I never meant to hurt you, or the Cullen's. But SHE made me, I made Edward hate you, argue with you so you could leave. I'm so sorry Bella but I had no choice, please forgive me. Mum only wanted to hurt Carlisle and Esme to take away the things they love the most" I was angry at coal but I understood he loved his wife but I'm furious at Lalina; _hmm I have a plan…_

"Guys I have a plan, come here" they all gathered around me with a revenge look on all their faces. This is going to be the best revenge ever.

"Okay guys, were going to get revenge, but jasper and Emmett you have to say that you didn't like to be there and wanted to join me, Alice will already know the plan. We will make Lalina feel like our mother then crush her… Coal with a little bit of help from you this should work out well" we looked at her shocked she was evil. "Now to start '**Operation Crash and Burn'**"

* * *

**A/N: hope everyone likes Bella POV, and hope this gets interesting, if you want to add some of the ideas to the Revenge Parts then just message me :)**

**Please Review.**


	10. Bro&sis bond, Sleepless night & 'Voices'

**A/N: this is the story that got the most votes' :) so thank you for the votes and I'm glad you like my story :) so I will continue this. ****And umm I decided that I might make it into like a song-fic. Yeah I think Bella, jasper and Constance will be the only ones who sing :) sorry if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; I only own Lalina and 'Deluded-but-sain' owns the rest :)**

* * *

_Previously… _

"_Bella, coal needs to tell you something important, but please promise you won't kill him or anyone else" Constance looked between me and coal as she spoke; I was shocked her once peaceful face is now scrunched up in other rage or worry. I was getting really confused now._

"_Bella I'm so sorry but she threatened to hurt my Connie bear" if vampires could cry coal would be crying his eyes out by now, I gestured for him to continue "I never meant to hurt you, or the Cullen's. But SHE made me, I made Edward hate you; argue with you so you could leave. I'm so sorry Bella but I had no choice, please forgive me. Mum only wanted to hurt Carlisle and Esme to take away the things they love the most" I was angry at coal but I understood he loved his wife but I'm furious at Lalina; __hmm I have a plan…_

"_Guys I have a plan, come here" they all gathered around me with a revenge look on all their faces. This is going to be the best revenge ever._

"_Okay guys, were going to get revenge, but jasper and Emmett you have to say that you didn't like to be there and wanted to join me, Alice will already know the plan. We will make Lalina feel like our mother then crush her… Coal with a little bit of help from you this should work out well" we looked at her shocked she was evil. "Now to start '__**Operation Crash and Burn'**__"_

* * *

**Jasper POV (like I promised)**

Operation Crash and Burn is set to go, Lalina is more then happy with me and Emmett 'wanting to join her family'. She didn't believe us at first but I sent her waves of reassurance and she accepted it, we were lucky that we told Esme and Carlisle what happened and Bella's plan and that coal and Constance wants to be a Cullen and they agreed to play along. Lalina rung up Esme and Carlisle to shove it in their face she had us and the fact that we wanted to be with her. She was being a little cocky but that's her for you.

"Hey Em, coal, Constance have you seen Bella? I need to speak with her." Worry, angry, self-loathing. I sighed, coal feels really bad for what he did but we know it was not his fault.

"I think she went to the music hall" I gave a small smile to coal for his information, as I was walking at human speed; I came across Bella's scent leading towards the music hall. The music hall was out of hearing distance but I was close enough to hear Bella playing the piano.

"Bella" I whispered as soon as I walked in the door, she was sitting there dry sobbing, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" I engulfed her with a hug and sent tiny ripples of calmness, love and happiness.

"I miss him jasper, why does it always happen to me? It hurts so much." She sobbed for an hour strait. All I could do was sit there and try and make it better, she was my sister and in pain. Where is Emmett when you need him, he's better at this then I. Yeah I may be an empath, but he makes her laugh over nothing.

"Bella, I'm going to go get Emmett" I went to let go but she held on to me tighter I was surprised, why didn't she want Emmett? He was obviously her favourite. I went to open my mouth but Bella cut me off.

"I need you jasper that's why, you're my eldest brother" she chuckled

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" I laughed back at her sudden outburst of laughter.

"No Jasper, I can't but I know you better then that. Emmett may cheer me up but you Mr. Whitlock keep me sain" I couldn't help but laugh, she is intelligent and I'm glad I'm the sain one. "Thank you jasper, I really needed that comfort. We hardly spend time together and it was good to know that you care" I was shocked, she was feeling doubt, sadness, heartbreak, loneliness, pride, happiness.

"You're my little sister bell-bell, of course I care. Put it this way I wouldn't be here now if I didn't care right?"

"Your right Jazzy, thank you so much" she gave me a small smile and a bone crushing hug.

"Err Bella, newborn, newborn *gasp* owe" she immediately let go with wide eyes.

"OMG I'M SO SORRY JASPER" I couldn't help but laugh at her, and I suppose neither could Emmett. _Wait when did Emmett get here?_

"I came to see my little sister, are you okay bell-bell" – he looked at me and doubled over in laughter – "Ha-ha *laugh* she *laugh* hurt *laugh* mighty jasper" he couldn't finish his sentence because his laughter got out of control. Then Bella's laughter filled the room, I just stood there shocked and furious. _Stupid Emmett, ill get him for this… _I sent him so many emotions one after another.

Lust, love, happiness, worry, lethargy, confusion, terrified, hate, lust, envy, and last but not least I made him thing he was gay.

Bella and I where in terrible fits of laughter, we got snapped out of laughter when we heard an ear splitting scream and more laughter from Constance.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL, STOP TRYING TO KISS ME!" I stopped sending Emmett the gay feeling and he immediately realised what he was doing, they both snapped their heads in my direction and I automatically jumped behind Bella and Constance who was now next to her terrified.

"Jasper stop making me terrified, I feel like something's going to jump out at me. Common Con-con lets take Emmett and coal hunting?" with that all four ran out the door leaving me in the music room. I might as well make this time to good use. I grabbed a Fender **CD-160 E12 (12 String) ********(pic on pro)** and started playing the familiar song I wrote when I found Bella that night after her fight with Edward.

"_Another sleepless night  
I'm still starin' at the ceiling  
I can hear him fightin'  
With her for no good reason  
Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say_

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwin' up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever"

**Bella POV**

As soon as we were out the music room's doors I halted to a stop, I jumped up to the top of the hall and saw that jasper was admiring the guitar. Emmett, coal and Constance joined me at the top and I gave them a look as if to say 'quiet-or-I'll-kill-you' and we waited for him to start. Jasper started to play a song I haven't heard before. _I didn't know he could play the guitar, _I waited for him to start.

"_Another sleepless night  
I'm still starin' at the ceiling  
I can hear him fightin'  
With her for no good reason  
Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say_

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwin' up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever"

I knew what this song is about, it's about me and Edward fighting. I looked at Emmett he obviously knew what it was about; he shrugged and pulled me into a hug as if to say 'it's-okay'. I stayed in his arms for comfort and continued to listen to jasper.

_Another day goes by  
And nothing changed, he's still the same  
I can hear her cryin'  
Thinkin' she's the one to blame  
Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say_

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwin up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go

I didn't know jasper felt this way, he should have said something. I started shaking with silent sobs, he is like my big brother and I love him and Emmett for trying to make it okay for me, trying to help me.

_  
Screwin up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Another sleepless night  
Nothing changed, he's still the same  
Another stupid fight  
And someone's gotta say_

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwin up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go

He finished with a sigh and put the guitar down and looked directly at us, I couldn't help but jump down and run to him shaking with dry sobs wishing tears would fall once again. But they didn't I felt another pair of cold arms wrap around me I realised they where Emmett's, I looked up and saw my two favourite brothers looking down at me with worry, awe and love. I know no one will break our family bond, and no one will break the brother-sister bond between jasper, Emmett and I.

"Hey guys can we come in now? We need to discuss the Plan" Connie asked in her polite sweet voice, she will soon be my sister.

"Sure come here sis, bro!" Emmett yelled, I rolled my eyes and Connie laughed while dragging coal. "Why so blue bro?" I laughed at this; coal is going to be the new target"

"Hush Emmett, leave the boy alone. We need to plan, Jasper and Connie you two are first up." I had an evil smile on my face; this was going to be fun.

"Care to enlighten us to your devious plan?" jasper asked curiously, I chuckled at his expression.

"Well my dear empath for a brother and my mind speaker of a sister. You are going to make her believe she is insane, like seeing things that's not there and hearing things to" - I looked at their shocked faces and continued –"make her believe that something is going to jump out at her at any moment jazzy. Connie you make her hear 'voices'. All clear?" they nodded still in shock while I plan something for coal and Emmett, I looked towards my two brothers with a sly smile.

"I think she's been hanging out with you to much Emmett, she can pass as your twin now" I punched jasper in the arm and Emmett's booming laugh filled the hall.

"Okay, so **'****Operation Crash and Burn** **stage one voices' **is ago. Now break."

This is going to be fun. She wont know what hit her when were done, she will learn never to mess with a Cullen. Especially if it's Esme Cullen

Hell hath no fury over Bella Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this may seem a little short but my boyfriend is in the hospital since Wednesday so I really had no time to write a longer chapter or write more. the song btw is Sleepless night - faber drive**

**Please Review. **


	11. Esme & Bella's Gift

****

A/N: I thought I had to do this, I dunno why. If you don't like it I'm sorry. This is Esme's Pov, because she hardly gets noticed and yeah. plese review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:  
Me: i own twilight *Squeels*  
Emmett: No you don't  
Me: Yes i do, Stephenie said i do *shifty eyes*  
Emmett: *looks into eyes* are you sure  
Me: *dazzled* ye- no i dont. DAMNIT  
Emmett: Gives Bear hug and runs off.  
****Me: damn dazzaling vampire. I do not own twilight**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Hey guys can we come in now? We need to discuss the Plan" Connie asked in her polite sweet voice, she will soon be my sister._

"_Sure come here sis, bro!" Emmett yelled, I rolled my eyes and Connie laughed while dragging coal. "Why so blue bro?" I laughed at this; coal is going to be the new target"_

"_Hush Emmett, leave the boy alone. We need to plan, Jasper and Connie you two are first up." I had an evil smile on my face; this was going to be fun._

"_Care to enlighten us to your devious plan?" jasper asked curiously, I chuckled at his expression._

"_Well my dear empath for a brother and my mind speaker of a sister. You are going to make her believe she is insane, like seeing things that's not there and hearing things to" - I looked at their shocked faces and continued –"make her believe that something is going to jump out at her at any moment jazzy. Connie you make her hear 'voices'. All clear?" they nodded still in shock while I plan something for coal and Emmett, I looked towards my two brothers with a sly smile._

"_I think she's been hanging out with you to much Emmett, she can pass as your twin now" I punched jasper in the arm and Emmett's booming laugh filled the hall._

"_Okay, so __**'Operation Crash and Burn**__**stage one voices' **__is ago. Now break."_

_This is going to be fun. She wont know what hit her when were done, she will learn never to mess with a Cullen. Especially if it's Esme Cullen_

_Hell hath no fury over Bella Cullen._

* * *

**Esme POV**

It has been 2 weeks since my daughter and grandchild left and a week since Emmett and jasper left. I was so furious at Edward when I found out Bella and Renesemee was gone. He had no right to treat his wife like that, I remember the night like it was yesterday.

_Flashback,_

_I was in the kitchen about to cook something for Renesemee when I heard Emmett and jasper calling for me; I could hear the sadness in their voices. _

"_Mom? Are you here?" jasper and Emmett called._

"_Yes I'm in the kitchen" I turned around and saw them; they had pained expressions on their faces. At that moment I knew what happened I dropped the plate I had and screamed in pain. My daughter left us with Renesemee she couldn't stand the pain. _

"_My baby, why?" jasper sent me calm ways why I sobbed. _

"_She's going to Australia Esme I'm sorry" Emmett's voice wasn't the cheery voice like it normally was. She went to that monster. _

_End flashback._

I sobbed for three days after I found out, I locked myself into my study and refused to let anyone in including Carlisle. I didn't speak to anyone till Emmett and jasper rung me about their plan, I was more then happy. I was jumping up and down in joy that they are getting her back. Carlisle was furious but I reminded him that she tried to kill me and that she ripped our family apart and threatened coal.

"Esme, where are you my dear?" ah my sweet angels voice, he's home from work early today.

"I'm in the side garden Carlisle" I smiled when I saw him walk out carrying plants in each of his arms. "What are they for my love?" I pointed to the lilacs, bluebells and strawberry plants. I had to admit I was kinda curious because Carlisle never helped me in the garden.

"Well dear I have a surprise for you, follow me" I raised my eyebrow at him. _What is he up to? _I followed him to the back yard, where I saw the most beautiful pond. "I just bought and installed it. It's going to be Bella's and I was hoping that you and I can plant these around it. I was shocked, the pond was gorgeous, and it was the size of a small spa and had a small waterfall with all coloured goldfish in it. I looked at him and smiled, he's a good father and husband.

"Lets get to work then, its so beautiful Carlisle she will love it."

It took us half an hour to get everything right, we planted the bluebells at the back with the lilacs and then strawberry plants towards the front more. I sighed in contempt and rested my head against my husband's chest. Another hour passed and I felt my phone vibrate, _odd I don't own a phone!_ I gave Carlisle a confused look and answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

'_Hello mom'._ It was Bella, my beautiful daughter.

"Bella, oh how I missed you" I started sobbing at how mush I miss my children. Alice and Rosalie went to London to shop while their husbands where away. And they dragged Edward with them.

'_Mom, please don't be upset, I miss you to. Someone wants to talk to you'._ I heard Bella's laugh and Renesemee's little giggle.

'_Hi grandma Esme, I miss you. How grandpa carly'_ I laughed at her cute little nickname for Carlisle, he on the other hand doesn't. I laughed again all to well knowing that was Emmett's idea.

"Hello Nessie, Grandpa Carlisle is good. We miss you both, when are you coming home?" I had to ask.

'_I don't know grandma, aunty Lil wants me to stay. She's really fun.' _I was shocked to say anything else. I didn't even notice that Bella was back on the phone.

"_Esme, mom. She doesn't know, we will get her back, I promise. Hell hath no fury over Bella Cullen's scorn. No one and I mean no one gets away with hurting you. I love you mom send my wishes to everyone please. And I have something for you; I sent it yesterday so it should be there today sometime. I have to go mom I love you'._ I was so happy I was filled with joy.

"I love you to Bella; send my love to my boys."

'_I will, bye mom' _with that she hung up and I raced to the door with Carlisle. I opened the door nearly ripping it off by the hinges. I looked down and there was a package addressed to me from Bella. I picked it up and ripped it open; there was a small blue velvet box and a note. I opened the note and gasped.

_Dear Esme,_

_I was walking through the forest after hunting and I found, it reminded me of you. You will see since I assume your reading this first, I hope you like it._

_p.s. I made it myself. It will never break as it has my venom around it._

_Love your daughter_

_Bella._

I chuckled along with Carlisle and opened the box. I gasped, it was a topaz and caramel coloured rock, the colours swirled around to the middle. In the middle it said 'Our Family' I was confused, why would it say family? I noticed on the side there was a split, like there was on a locket. I opened it and there was a photo of me and Carlisle on one side and a picture of my children and Nessie on the other. I showed it to Carlisle and started sobbing; he placed it around my neck and clasped it.

"Esme read the back my love" I flipped it over and started sobbing again, it said 'Forever Unbreakable'. It was true our family could never be broken up. I sighed and went to sit in the lounge.

"Want to watch a movie my love?" I nodded and let Carlisle choose a movie. We sat there for the rest of the day watching movies and enjoying being in each others company. I was contempt and happy that my family will never leave us.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this. I know it's a little short, but I had to add Esme in there somewhere. Next will be better hopefully :)**

**Don't forget to review please, tell me what you think.**


	12. Faze One Done, Talking mouse?

**A/N: I'm back :) mwahahaha anyways this is Jasper's, Constance's and maybe Lalina's POV it will be the prank hopefully lets see how it turns up. **

**Disclaimer:  
****Me: Hey guess what?  
****Deluded-but-sain: What?  
****Me: I own twilight :)  
****Deluded-but-sain: REALLY!!!  
****Emmett: no she doesn't!  
****Me: fine okay I don't own twilight. Can I have another hug?  
****Emmett: *gives bear hug*  
****Me: can't….. Breathe…  
****Emmett: *drops*  
****Deluded-but-sain: Where's my hug??  
****Emmett: *gives Deluded-but-sain a hug then runs off*  
****Both: *squeals***

* * *

_Previously, _

_I chuckled along with Carlisle and opened the box. I gasped, it was a topaz and caramel coloured rock, the colours swirled around to the middle. In the middle it said 'Our Family' I was confused, why would it say family? I noticed on the side there was a split, like there was on a locket. I opened it and there was a photo of me and Carlisle on one side and a picture of my children and Nessie on the other. I showed it to Carlisle and started sobbing; he placed it around my neck and clasped it._

"_Esme read the back my love" I flipped it over and started sobbing again, it said 'Forever Unbreakable'. It was true our family could never be broken up. I sighed and went to sit in the lounge._

"_Want to watch a movie my love?" I nodded and let Carlisle choose a movie. We sat there for the rest of the day watching movies and enjoying being in each others company. I was contempt and happy that my family will never leave us._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Ready Constance?" Today Constance and I are starting our prank on that monster they call Lalina.

'_I guess so. I think it's really mean, she's my mom and all, but I guess she deserved it right? And anyway I'm worried about getting caught that's all' _I sighed.

"I'm afraid about that to, but common this is Bella's plan. She's not so sweet like she makes out to be. She's devious, common lets go" that was true, Bella is sweet and selfless and loveable but she can be sneaky and devious. Especially when it comes to prank, Emmett did a good job but he regrets it now. He did a little better then a good job.

We ran off in different directions to find that monster to start our plan. _I hope this works…_ my part of the plan is to send our waves of terror, panic and to make her feel like someone is watching her while Constance makes her see things that aren't really there. We found out that Constance and coal are the most powerful vampires in the coven, they told us not only Constance could speak to you in your mind but also make you see illusions while as coal can control your mind to make you do whatever he wants you to do, we already knew that but we didn't know that he could change your appearance and control animals as well. It's quite fascinating really.

'_JASPER! She's hunting with Gabriel, let's get her now. I'm near the lookout, HURRY!!' Perfect time to strike…_ I ran till I came across Constance's scent, she was in a tall gumtree.

'_Ready jasper? When I rase my hand send her waves of terror, when I do the peace sign attack with paranoia ready?' _I just nodded my head, I really hope this works. She raised her hand and I sent waves of terror at Lalina and she screamed, Gabriel was at her side in a second. I could feel his worry and panic roll off him in waves I nearly collapsed.

"_Lil baby, what's wrong?" _Gabriel's voice was filled with love and concern. Constance did the peace sign and I sent Lalina waves of paranoia and she started whipping her head in every direction. We shook with silent laughter as we watched the show.

"_Gabe, something, someone is watching me I can feel it, I keep seeing blurs. I'm scared" _she started rocking backwards and forwards, we heard a noise coming towards us, it was a small mouse. Then coal was beside us shaking with laughter, he looked at Constance and immediately she nodded and they both faced Lalina.

"_The mouse is talking to me, the mouse is talking AHHHHH" _she screamed and I just looked at coal and Constance in shock. Gabe grabbed Lalina and ran vampire speed back to the mansion. He passed me a folded note and then one to Constance.

_Jasper, I sent coal for some help. Don't worry faze one is complete. Well done._

_:)_

_Bella._

_Bella? This was her idea. _I was shocked; she left this out of the plan. We jumped out of the tree and ran right back to the music room where Bella was playing. I saw that Constance and coal was in awe struck, that's when I noticed how wonderful Bella looked. _Um where is Emmett?_

**Connie POV.**

"Ready Constance?" Jasper spoke, I really didn't realise he had a southern accent; he must have been in the south when he was human. I'll ask him about it later.

'_I guess so. I think it's really mean, she's my mom and all, but I guess she deserved it right? And anyway I'm worried about getting caught that's all' _she's my mom I did feel bad, but she threatened to hurt me just so she could have Bella and ness. He sighed and looked towards the forest.

"I'm afraid about that to, but common this is Bella's plan. She's not so sweet like she makes out to be. She's devious, common lets go" _Bella devious?_ That can't be right, the selfless, sweet, kind-hearted Bella devious? Wow she must be hanging around Emmett to much.

I ran off towards the lookout while jasper ran towards the cemetery, I was halfway to the lookout when I came across her butterscotch and coffee scent and Gabriel's musky sea salt scent. _DAMNIT she's hunting with fath... Err Gabriel, Time to get jasper. _

'_JASPER! She's hunting with Gabriel, let's get her now. I'm near the lookout, HURRY!!' _I climbed a tall gum tree and sat on a branch in easy view of Gabriel and Lil, jasper was here with me in a matter of seconds sitting on the branch behind me.

'_Ready jasper? When I rase my hand send her waves of terror, when I do the peace sign attack with paranoia ready?' _he nodded I slowly sent Lalina with illusions of darks blurs whispering '_where watching you' _ever so softly and she started screaming. Gabriel was at her side in a second. I suddenly felt guilty because I could see how much panic he was in. _damnit Connie she threatened coal. She hurt Esme and Carlisle. _I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid.

"_Lil baby, what's wrong?" _Gabriel's voice was filled with love and concern. _It's now or never Connie. _I did a peace sign and started sending her the same illusion but more loudly, 'where coming for you, where watching you' over and over again. She started whipping her head in every direction and I couldn't help but shake with silent laughter.

"_Gabe, something, someone is watching me I can feel it, I keep seeing blurs. I'm scared" _she started rocking backwards and forwards, it was really funny to watch. Then a mouse came out of the small shrub and I realised it was coals doing.

'_Come up coal, join the fun' _he was up in half a second next to me, he looked at me with amusement in its eyes and I knew what he wanted me to do so I nodded. I sent her illusions of the mouse talking to her.

"_The mouse is talking to me, the mouse is talking AHHHHH" _she screamed I couldn't help it I was shaking with silent laughter that I nearly fell off the tree, I saw Gabe grabbed Lalina and ran vampire speed back to the mansion. _Oh god this is fun…_

My baby handed me a note from Bella saying phase one complete. Jasper, coal and I jumped down from the tree and ran back to the music room to a vibrant Bella in a black spaghetti dress with a blue ribbon around her waist **(pic in pro) **and her hair in loose curls. I was awe struck at her beauty and her talent on the piano, jasper had a confused look, probably looking for Emmett and coal had the same look as me.

"Hey guys, gratz Lalina came running by screaming something about a talking mouse and Gabriel was rambling under his breath." She laughed and faced us with a smile.

"Hey bells, where Emmett?" I sighed my husband can be so childish.

"Coal, Emmett is with Renesemee. They went to south bank since its cloudy today and faze one done. Faze two getting ready, I need you coal to give me and Emmett a hand. I will tell you later, right now I need to hunt" she waved at us and left.

"Well I'm going to the library, see you two lust filled birds later" if I could blush I would have. Coal had his arms wrapped around me and started kissing my neck and jaw line as soon as jasper was out the door, I sighed in contempt.

Tomorrow will be another day though.

* * *

**A/N: How does everyone like this chapter? I did the best I can at this time, especially today, a guy at my school is a complete jerk and yeah. So Enjoy :)**

**Please Review**


	13. Duckie Boxers? Leaving & Phase 2

**A/N: Another chapter up :) Hope everyone likes this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own this cookie :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

_My baby handed me a note from Bella saying phase one complete. Jasper, coal and I jumped down from the tree and ran back to the music room to a vibrant Bella in a black spaghetti dress with a blue ribbon around her waist (pic in pro) and her hair in loose curls. I was awe struck at her beauty and her talent on the piano, jasper had a confused look, probably looking for Emmett and coal had the same look as me._

"_Hey guys, gratz Lalina came running by screaming something about a talking mouse and Gabriel was rambling under his breath." She laughed and faced us with a smile._

"_Hey bells, where Emmett?" I sighed my husband can be so childish._

"_Coal, Emmett is with Renesemee. They went to south bank since its cloudy today and faze one done. Faze two getting ready, I need you coal to give me and Emmett a hand. I will tell you later, right now I need to hunt" she waved at us and left._

"_Well I'm going to the library, see you two lust filled birds later" if I could blush I would have. Coal had his arms wrapped around me and started kissing my neck and jaw line as soon as jasper was out the door, I sighed in contempt._

_Tomorrow will be another day though._

* * *

**Connie POV**

I was furious, I know I pulled the prank but I need to sort this out one way or the other, coal made everyone decide to leave. But apparently they where already considering it. I have to admit I love my mother but she's pushed my patience too far.

"Connie bear, tell me what's wrong. You look like your about to kill someone" I sighed, so I had my death look on my face, I'm not surprised there.

"Coal, where going to speak to mother" he nodded and took my hand. They will know she threatened to hurt their brother's heart.

**Lalina POV**

I'm going crazy, I'm really going crazy. First black blurs whispering in my ear and then a talking mouse, I'm mental. This must be a joke but I'm confused, I feel like that I actually am crazy.

"Mom, can I come in?" I sighed, my beautiful daughter Ellie was always the sweetest. "Mom we need to talk, all of us" I turned around and saw nearly every one of my children. Ellie, Ben, Alex, Phoebe, Trea and Letita were looking really sad none of them would look at me. I felt worried, confused and hate.

"Mother, we've been talking. We're leaving for a while, maybe a century or less we don't know. We already spoke to father." Phoebe always the charming one.

"Why are you leaving me?" I heard a growl from my window; I faced who ever it was and was shocked. Constance my youngest daughter was standing there with coal. Everyone was in front of me in a crouch; I looked at my other two children and saw they had that look of death on their face **(you know the look like your about to kill someone, that look of death). **Coal and Constance where the most powerful in our family and when their mad everyone stays out of their way. Well actually when Connie is mad coal is and she looks mad really mad, coal must have told her but I really wanted my brother's precious new daughter and grandchild. So much power that those two and they don't even know it, plus I wanted to break his disgusting wife's heart.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR DIE" my whole family moved to my sides shocked.

"Sister, what has come of you? Threatening your own mother" _only if they knew... _I mentally smiled. She didn't answer only glared at me. "Coal, dear brother what has become of your wife?"

"Alex, that is for her to explain. I'm only here to make sure she doesn't kill _her" _he pointed at me while still looking at a confused and shocked Alex.

"Lalina" I was shocked Constance never called me that "you threatened my coal that you would kill me if he didn't make Bella come here. JUST TO TEAR THEIR FAMILY APART JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T APPROVE OF ESME." Everyone gasped and I heard one heartbreaking sound in my life, Gabriel's heartbreaking growl. My eyes widened I can't loose my husband; I ran to him but froze in mid step.

"You broke Carlisle's family apart, children leave take your holiday, coal Constance go to the Cullen kids I need to speak with my wife." _Oh no, he's mad..._ there where choruses of 'yes father' and 'bye dad's'. My children are gone. "How could you Lil, He's your brother." I went to say something but he silenced me "please don't tell me this is over Esme, she's a lovely mother and lady. Why can't you accept your brother is happy? You where when he was with the volturi but that was because he was miserable wasn't it? But as soon as he's happy you just want to make him miserable again. I don't understand, I love you baby but you just got to stop, or I'll leave with the children." I broke down right then and there wishing the tears would escape. Gabriel has never been this upset and angry with me since we first met.

Then I heard a faint laugh from somewhere outside. Bella?

**Bella POV (before the talk with Lalina)**

I got back from hunting, catching a few animals and stray dogs; I needed to make a plan. I have no idea what to do, hmm _what is most important to Lalina? Her looks? Nope that's not it… oh her family. How to take her family away? Coal._

"Emmett. Jasper, can you look after Nessie again? I need to speak to coal" hopefully this will work. I ran straight to coals and con's room.

"Come in Bella no need to knock" Connie giggled. I have never been in their room before and was shocked at what I saw. Connie's room was messy and coals side was clean WTF?

"Hey Connie I thought you said coal was like Emmett, but your room says otherwise, care to explain?" they both laughed at me. _What???_

Connie's side of the room was hot pink with Posters here and there of a few artists I don't know (**a/n: Think up your own band posters XD) **where as the other side was a deep purple with a stereo system set up and a CD collection that would put Edwards to shame. _WOW!!! _

"Silly Bella coal's is the messy side, mine is the other" _wait what coal likes pink? _I cracked up laughing, if I wasn't a vampire I would of peed myself from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny? Bella crap…" coal came out of the closet wearing nothing but white boxers with little rubber ducks on them and when he realised I was here he ran back into the closet. Constance was in another round of laughter with me at his face. We got up after coal came out wearing denim Cali destroyed flares, a black death of superman t-shirt, a white DC baseball cap and black DC shoes. **(Pic in pro)**

"Not bad sweetie, Let me get dressed and we will talk k bell?" I nodded and waited for con, about five minuets passed and she came out wearing a black Tiered Lace Corset, black Jersey seamed leggings, black high heals with red lacing, a Death of a Vampire Gothic necklace (ironic isn't it?) and red and black romantic gothic gloves sleeves scarves shawls. **(Pic on pro)**

"Wow Connie, looking great" I was in awe Edward always says we have to wear light colours so we don't stand out but she looked perfect wit her hair half up and half down.

"Not as good as you Bella? May I ask why do you always wear blue and OH MY GOSH, I love your necklace" I giggled, Connie may look scary sometimes but sometimes she's worse then Ellie and Alice put together. Well Alice would be proud, speak of the devil and she calls.

"Hello Alice" I sighed

"_Omg, omg, omg I love your outfit, so does Rosalie, Edward ran into the post HAHA, must be off torturing Edward on a shopping spree love ya"_

Wow, that was obviously weird, so what I'm just wearing a blue spaghetti string dress, blue Swede high heels, my silver heart necklace Esme gave me after my transformation and I have my hear pinned back on one side with two blue bow pins. Oh and my blue purse. Oh yeah Connie is waiting on my answer. **(Pic on pro)**

"Con, blue is Edward's favourite colour on me and for the necklace Esme gave it to me, but coal I need to speak to you about Phase 2" he nodded and sat next to Connie on the bed. "Okay, this is just you and Connie, I want to rip her heart out and what better way then taking her family away" their eyes widened but then an evil smile crept over their faces.

"Okay what do you want us to do?" I smiled this is going to be fun to watch.

"Okay coal, you need to plant the idea of leaving for a long time in your brother and sisters heads, then Connie I know their afraid of you when your pissed, so you go up there a little while later when the rest of your family get there and I'll make sure Gabriel hears what you say about what she did with coal, sound good?" their eyes sparkled with excitement. "Coal go now" he nodded and left.

"Bella, are you sure that we are welcome in your family?" I nodded

"The boys already spoke with Carlisle and Esme, the welcome you with open arms" she gave me a warm appreciative smile and I gave her a hug.

"Guys, they were already thinking to go, so there is no problem there and they already spoke to Gabriel. There in _her_ room now. Common babe lets go" Constance ran out the room with coal to _her _room and I went to get my small family (em, jazz and Nessie) then to find Gabriel.

"Emmett, Jasper? Common phase two about to happen, Bring Nessie and wait at the bottom of _her _room I have to go get Gabe." They nodded and left, _where will Gabriel be? Hmmm oh I know the library._ I ran towards the giant library they own near the west wing.

"Hey um Gabriel?" I have to sound innocent, _common Bella you can do it!_

"Yes Bella? Is something wrong?" I shook my head and gave a small smile.

"The family are having a meeting, you know about leaving" his eyes widened and ran straight past me to where his family was. I smiled a big cheesy smile and ran to where jasper, Emmett and a sleeping Nessie were waiting.

I got there just in time to hear what happens when the family finds out. Coal and Constance just jumped through the window looking really ticked off.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR DIE" wow did Connie sound threatening, I looked towards my brothers and their faces where shocked as well.

"Sister, what has come of you? Threatening your own mother" there was a slight pause from Alexander. Probably waiting for my new little sister to reply "Coal, dear brother what has become of your wife?"

"Alex, that is for her to explain. I'm only here to make sure she doesn't kill _her" _my brothers and I had to stifle a laugh; I could only imagine their faces when he said that.

"Lalina, you threatened my coal that you would kill me if he didn't make Bella come here. JUST TO TEAR THEIR FAMILY APART JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T APPROVE OF ESME." Everyone gasped I just felt anger, then calm. I mouthed '_thankyou'_ to jasper and got a smile back. I heard Gabriel growl. Perfect.

"You broke Carlisle's family apart, children leave take your holiday, coal Constance go to the Cullen kids I need to speak with my wife." there where choruses of 'yes father' and 'bye dad's'. After that coal and Constance jumped out the window and stood next to us with big smiles. "How could you Lil, He's your brother. please don't tell me this is over Esme, she's a lovely mother and lady. Why can't you accept your brother is happy? You where when he was with the volturi but that was because he was miserable wasn't it? But as soon as he's happy you just want to make him miserable again. I don't understand, I love you baby but you just got to stop, or I'll leave with the children." I was furious, a) because she hated Esme b) because she was happy over Carlisle's misery. But I was happy she has nothing now NOTHING. I couldn't hold a laugh in anymore, I laughed softly and heard that monster run to the window.

Luckily for us we where next to a tree and out of view, I looked at jasper and mouth 'paranoia' and he automatically smiled his evil smile and sent waves of the emotion at her. We ran to the lookout not far from their home laughing the whole way.

"That WAS AWESOME" Emmett boomed gathering nearly every human attention towards us. We all cracked up laughing and Nessie woke up.

"Mommy what funny?" she said in her tired voice rubbing her eyes

"Your uncle Emmett is being a dork, look at the pretty city" I pointed to the now lit up city. She awed at it and ran up to the gazebo in the middle of the lookout that was raised a meter off the ground.

"Ok Bella, so phase 1 and 2 complete, what now?" I sighed I really didn't know what to do. Maybe relax for a while, see the sights of Brisbane.

"Let's just relax. Maybe we could go around Brisbane tomorrow, you know museum, south bank, movies." I sighed "maybe some shopping" Connie laughed while the others stood in shock at my statement.

Tomorrow will be a new day.

* * *

**A/N: so what does everyone think? I have run out of revenges so please tell me your ideas. I'm going to do five and I have already done two. So I might add some sight seeing chapters in there and yeah finish the story :)**

**Please Review**


	14. Imetations, The Harley & Grace and Luke

**A/N: Okay so since I'm on holidays soon, I might as well write more chapters. This isn't about Lalina this chapter this is where they go explore the city ECT. ECT. ECT. So enjoy :)**

**P.S. maybe some Emmett stupidity. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… but I have a cookie made by Esme :) **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_That WAS AWESOME" Emmett boomed gathering nearly every human attention towards us. We all cracked up laughing and Nessie woke up._

"_Mommy what funny?" she said in her tired voice rubbing her eyes_

"_Your uncle Emmett is being a dork, look at the pretty city" I pointed to the now lit up city. She awed at it and ran up to the gazebo in the middle of the lookout that was raised a meter off the ground. _

"_Ok Bella, so faze 1 and 2 complete what now?" I sighed I really didn't know what to do. Maybe relax for a while, see the sights of Brisbane. _

"_Let's just relax. Maybe we could go around Brisbane tomorrow, you know museum, south bank, movies." I sighed "maybe some shopping" Connie laughed while the others stood in shock at my statement. _

_Tomorrow will be a new day _

* * *

**Bella POV **

Today we're going to the IMAX theatre to see the new monsters vs. alien's movie. Even though I have seen it with Alice but Renesemee, Emmett, jasper, coal and Connie haven't.

"Nessie common time to get ready" I sighed my daughter can be such an angel at most times; but she can be such a devil as well.

"But mommy, I don't want to. Play with me first" I sighed, this has been an everyday ritual since we've been here, she knows she can run away from me but she still does it. I think she misses Alice and Rosalie.

"Now, now nessie. Don't make me get Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper to dress you again." Her eyes widened at my threat. Last time those two dressed her she had one black sock, one red sock, a rainbow suspender skirt with a hello kitty shirt and she had four pigtails. "Do I look pretty mommy?" I was in awe at my daughter she was adorable in a blue and white summer dress with blue flowers on the bottom, a white jacket over the top, buckle white semi high-healed shoes, her hair pulled back with a blue headband and blue sunglasses. **(Pic in pro)**

"Nessie you always look adorable Hun." I gave my daughter a big hug and kiss, before we left to find the others.

"Ollie, Ollie, oxen free" I laughed that's her way for finding Emmett and jasper when she gives up in hide and seek. "Uncle jazzy, uncle meme come out, come out where ever you are." she giggled while pouted. I love her new nickname for Emmett, he hates it though but it's still funny. Everyone calls him that now to get his attention.

'_I wonder if she will find us in the closet.' Emmett _

'_Shut up Emmett if she is with Bella she will find us' jasper._

"Nessie hush for a minuet please I want to pull a prank on your uncles." I whispered so just she could here, coal and Connie just came out of their room so I silenced them and told them to watch.

"Uncle Coco, your better then uncle meme and jazzy. They won't play with me, Can we go play?" I giggled while perfectly imitating Neisse's voice perfectly

'_Look dude she doesn't want to play with us anymore, maybe we should get out of the closet' jasper. _

'_Nooo she thinks coal is cooler then me' Emmett_

"Sure kiddo, what do you want to play?" wow I'm getting better at coals voice. I smiled and pointed to the closet door they where in. I looked at Connie and coal they were on the floor with silent laughter.

"Can we play ride the grizzle bear?" I laughed again because this will surely get Emmett out that's his favourite game with nessie.

'_WHAT!?! NO' Emmett_

'_Emmett calm down.'_

"Sure Ness, get on" _3. 2. 1 _BANG!!! The door flew open with an angry looking Emmett and a nervous looking jasper. We all cracked up laughing at their faces when they realised that we pulled a prank on them.

"Dude –laugh- should of –laugh- face –laugh- so funny" coal managed to say a few words before starting another round of laughter.

"Uncle Meme, uncle jazzy. We found you" they looked at me with shock and amusement. I found out a few days after I could impersonate anyone that I wanted to. "So you boys decided to come out of the closet today huh? Did you have fun?" I winked at them and doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah bell that was funny" Connie said as soon as she stopped laughing at our two brothers.

"Common you two we need to go to the movies. I'd like to get there before it starts you know. Um err, who's car are we taking?" I was confused coal and Connie looked too young to drive here.

"Where taking my car, Bella I know you hate surprises but we got you something common this way to the garage." We followed Constance down to the garage; there were four cars left and something small under a sheet. I looked towards Emmett and jasper and laughed at their expressions.

"Guys shut your mouths or you'll catch a fly" I laughed. "Okay whose cars are these?" there was a black and gold 1966 Shelby mustang GT 350, a blue and white 2006 dodge viper, a black M6 BMW convertible and a silver Mercedes. **(pics in Pro)**

"The mustang is Coals, The other two are mine and the Mercedes is Gabriel's and this is now yours" she pulled off the sheet to revile a black Harley Davidson with gold lightning bolts. I was in awe; I love Harley Davidson's ever since the day I came here. Jasper gasped and I could literally feel envy rolling off him.

"Okay jasper you can ride with me" he raced over and hugged me as tight as he could. "Emmett and ness can go with coal and Connie. We will follow you"

I let jasper drive the bike first just to make him happy, he was laughing the whole way there.

We parked our cars and walked up the steps to the entrance of the IMAX, everyone stared at us with open mouths when we where in eyesight.

"Sweetie, remember not to call me mom in front of people okay?" she nodded and jumped on coals back. Emmett put his arm around my shoulders and jaspers around my waist. "Um guys what are you doing?"

"Where protecting our sister from hormonal guys" Emmett smiled.

"Yeah the lust is full blast right now, I can't calm everyone down." Jasper looked like he wanted to jump someone.

"Jazzy sit between me and Emmett okay, I trust you but you haven't been hunting for two days" I gave him a smile and I put my arms around both of their waists and walked up to where coal and Connie where in line.

"Hello miss, May I help you?" the guy behind the counter asked to me which I presume was supposed to be a '_sexy'_ voice. I rolled my eyes at his stupid attempt.

"Yes you can" his eyes lit up and I heard Emmett and jasper growl "three adults and three kids to monsters vs. alien's thanks." I smiled at him and his eyes glazed over.

"H-here is your tickets m-m-miss" _the poor boy… _I noticed that coal and Connie where talking to a girl I have never seen before.

"Nessie come to mommy, here are your tickets guys" I gave the tickets out and told Emmett to take Nessie to get some water or lollies, what ever she wanted.

"Hey Bells, this is our good friend Grace. She's going to see the 'my bloody valentine' movie and this is her husband Luke." I smiled warmly at grace, she was beautiful. She looked like Connie and she dressed the same, a classic black pinstriped corset, Black ripped stockings with pink ones underneath, black high heals with three buckles, a link bracelet, a butcher knife necklace with small rubies on the end of the blade, a bondage choker, a small Emily the strange back pack, vampire teeth pin (I had to laugh at that), a black bow with a skull in the middle in her hair, and a Tribal Tattoo Design on her arm and the crook of her neck. **(Pic in pro)**

Luke was the opposite, he had black DC skater shoes, Boot cut Canvas Ripped Jeans, a black skater hat, he had a light blue and dark blue checker skateboard by his side and a devil wears prada guy tee. **(Pic in pro)**

"Pleasure to meet you Grace and Luke" I shook their hands and smiled.

"Who might you be?" grace asked my daughter who was now in front of me with lollies and a slushy.

"I'm Renesemee, This is my mommy Bella." They looked at me confused.

"I carried and conceived Renesemee when I was human and was turned into a vampire strait after" they gasped with wide eyes.

"Have you heard of the Cullen's? I heard Edward Cullen fell in love with a human and had a child the same way, did you go to them? They are famous in volterra the only coven to scare the volturi away; I wish I could meet them." I laughed at what grace said so was Emmett and jasper. "What? What's so funny?"

"Well this is Jasper, Emmett, Renesemee and I'm Isabella Cullen" their mouths dropped, and I couldn't help but double over in laughter.

"Y-y-you are the c-c-Cullen's?" I nodded and she squealed and hugged all of us and ran off to her movie.

"Wow that was weird. Common guy's movie time" they all laughed and walked up the steps towards our cinema.

Tomorrow maybe we can all go to south bank if it isn't sunny. Oh god Emmett swimming… poor, poor humans.

**Jasper POV**

I miss my Alice; hanging out with Bella though is fun. I've gotten to know her a lot more then I already didn't know. She is just as capable at pulling pranks on people like Emmett and planning them like I do. I think where a bad influence on her but a well.

**Emmett POV**

I miss my Rosie. Hmmm now to pull a prank on jasper for tomorrow when we go swimming. OH SOMETHING FUNNY IS HAPENING ON THE MOVIE.

* * *

**A/N: yeah ok I got bored well I hope people liked it :)**

**Please Review. **

**P.S there is a picture of Grace and the outfits on my profile tell me if they fit the profile**


	15. Music, Constance's Story, Rewa

**A/N: okay I got a little bored today and decided to write... It might not be what you guys where hoping for but I wanted to write how Connie met coal and how she was changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight… **

* * *

_Previously... _

"_Well this is Jasper, Emmett, Renesemee and I'm Isabella Cullen" their mouths dropped, and I couldn't help but double over in laughter._

"_Y-y-you are the c-c-Cullen's?" I nodded and she squealed and hugged all of us and ran off to her movie._

"_Wow that was weird. Common guy's movie time" they all laughed and walked up the steps towards our cinema._

_Tomorrow maybe we can all go to south bank if it isn't sunny. Oh god Emmett swimming… poor, poor humans._

_**Jasper POV**__  
I miss my Alice; hanging out with Bella though is fun. I've gotten to know her a lot more then I already didn't know. She is just as capable at pulling pranks on people like Emmett and planning them like I do. I think where a bad influence on her but a well._

_**Emmett POV  
**__I miss my Rosie. Hmmm now to pull a prank on jasper for tomorrow when we go swimming. OH SOMETHING FUNNY IS HAPENING ON THE MOVIE._

* * *

**Bella POV**

That movie was funny, even though I have seen it before it was still funny. The boys are going home so Constance and I can have a girl's night. That reminds me Connie wanted to ask me something.

"Hey sis, where we going first?" I laughed at her shocked face when I said sis.

"Can we go to a music store? I want to get a new guitar, if that is okay?" _wow I didn't know Connie could play… well I did wow I'm slow ha-ha maybe I can learn how to play? _"Hey bells you okay?" I just smiled and nodded.

It didn't take long to find the music store, I saw Connie's face light up as soon we where around the corner of one. I swear I couldn't see her even jumping with glee, she was moving so fast. _Oh god she's worse then Alice. _She ran straight for the I finally got there she had two beautiful looking guitars the one she was looking at the most was a black guitar with a brownish middle **(Pic on Pro).**

"Wow their beautiful" she giggled and handed me the other one she had.

"This one is yours Bella; I saw the look in your eyes. I know you want to learn" she had a smile on her face. I grabbed the all black one out of her hand and looked at it; on the neck it had a cross and four stars in circles. **(Pic in pro)**

I started playing a song that I didn't know; I didn't even know I could play. I looked at Constance who had a smile on her face and started to sing to the tune and playing along.

**(Bella is in bold, Connie in **_**italics**_**)**

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._**(Let you fall.)**_  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. _**(Through it all.)**_  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

I will never let you fall.

I looked at her with wide eyes, some how I knew this song but at the same time I don't. I looked around the store to see people looking at us. I kept my fingers moving to the right note at a human pace so no one gets suspicious.

_It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay._**(Let you fall.)**_  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all_. **(Through it all.)**_  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall.

For some reason this song has a meaning behind it, I should ask her later but right now I don't want to disrupt her when she is looking so happy. I smiled and I heard a few gasps from surrounding people. She picked her tempo up and I did the same while watching her fingers and copying as well.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!_ **(Gray! Gray!)**

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey!

Her tempo slowed and her voice was back to normal, I was in awe I took another look at our crowed they where all in awe as well except the girls looked in awe and pissed. I laughed so low humans couldn't hear, but to a human it would look like I'm just smiling.

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (Fade out)

By the time she finished her song everyone was in nearly tears, and I saw that Connie was too but out of pure joy. When she finished she sighed while everyone clapped and walked up to the counter.

"Hello miss, you're a very talented singer" she smiled leaving him dazzled, I nudged her and she stopped smiling and began laughing.

"Thank you, just these two thanks." He nodded still in a daze; I didn't hear the price of the guitars because I was laughing so hard at the poor boy. "Common Bella lets go shopping" that made me stop laughing; I hated shopping for two reasons now **1.** I always hated shopping and **2. **I missed Alice. I sighed I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of this one. This means I could get something for Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

"Okay Connie lets go" with that she squealed and took me into a huge building that had shops on every floor my mouthed dropped. _Great this is gonna' be torture._ I sighed, that's when I found the perfect dress for Rosalie. It was red (Rosalie's favourite colour) strapless dress that came mid thigh with black net material underneath, it was slightly pulled up the front forming three roses at the waist part. I smiled at how much she will love this. I went to look for matching shoes and necklace to go with it. It took me half an hour to find shoes and a necklace for rose but I found them, the shoes where like ballet flats but with a heel and they had black ribbon on the outside. I was more then happy but I hoped she liked the shoes. The necklace was a Hand Made Rose Sterling Silver Pendant.** (Pic in pro)** _Okay now Alice and Esme. _

I found Alice a bright yellow halter neck dress and a lighter yellow jacket to match. I got yellow because Alice is always happy and yellow is a happy colour. The shoes were gold pumps with stars, and a yellow headband and yellow star hairclips to finish it off. **(Pic in pro)**

_I got Rosalie and Alice a whole outfit hopefully Alice will approve… now Esme, great I don't even know her favourite colour… maybe purple and pink… or something old fashioned and matches her hair… yes that's what ill do _

It seemed like forever till I found the right dress, but I did find it. I found it in an old simple antique shop and found everything I needed. I realised it went with the necklace I gave her. Topaz and Caramel, The dress was topaz with a same looking colour ribbon around the waste, the jacket was knee length and was a caramel colour with white lace peeking out the bottom with a belt around the waist. I know Esme is not one for heals so I got them as a platform in the colour of her dress and jacket so they match both, I decided to spoil my mother and bought her a Three flower gold ring with a gold heart watch with small hearts dangling around it, finished off with a gold Evening Handbag.

I was proud of myself I was skipping to where I was meeting Connie, until I stopped dead in my tracks a gold dress that had Esme and Carlisle written all over it. I giggled knowing that they will love this. I went and bought the Satin Bubble Mini Dress and continued to skip back to Connie smiling.

"Hey Con-Con, how was shopping" I think I might actually like shopping.

I saw Connie's smile light up and held up 12 bags in each hand, _err yeah nope I take back that thought…_ "Okay ready to go get our boys? Time for swimming." I know swimming is going to be bad; Emmett is going to pull a prank on either us or the boys my Emmett senses are tingling. I laughed at my own joke and Constance gave me a weird look like I've lost my mind.

"Never mind just thinking about something." She just nodded and kept skipping. _Oh she and Alice are going to get along well… _"Hey Connie tell me something; how did you meet coal?" she stopped immediately and looked really sad then happy.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." I gave her a small smile and mumbled a 'sorry' to her.

"No it's quite alright, I'll tell you its quite like jasper's story and Emmett's and Rosalie's at the end. Where would you like me to start? I'll tell you my whole story if you want?" I just nodded and smiled.

"Well I was born on 14th April 1792 in New Zealand. My real name is Rewa Mere, I was different to my family I was born with a rare gene in my family's tribe, I was born white intend of having what the say these days 'black blood'. I was a happy little child always galloping around the country side. When my brother turned 20 and I only 17 we where walking along the river shore when found a girl around the age of ten. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen she was white as snow and her hair was blonde, that was rare back then to find a girl so young and pale even after the settlers came. She was trying to get out of the river, I remember begging my brother to help her but he said 'no Rewa, she's an Rēwera'." I looked at her sad face like she was going to cry.

"Rēwera?" I had no idea what that is.

"It means devil." I made an 'o' with my mouth and told her to continue.

"I ignored my brother to help the outsider, it was against our tribal law to never go near one or help them, but the girl was crying for help. I raced to her since I was faster then my brother; I regretted it when I helped her up, her eyes where black with a faint of red in them. I remembered her laughing as she smiled at me, my brother yelling for me to come back but her grip was strong. I cried in pain as she broke my hand, she I can never forget what she said 'silly child should have listened to your brother. Now for your mistake I will make you immortal and kill your brother while you watch.' I screamed, kicked, cried and begged her to let him live for my foolish actions. She let him live of course but turned me, after three days I awoke and she told me what she was and told me I had to fight for land and food." She looked like she was crying and I went to comfort her.

"I killed my whole tribe, my family. My brother. I couldn't stop I was so thirsty, I could never forget their screams 'rēwera, rēwera, rēwera' my mother screamed at me. My father tried to protect my mother and my brother with his wife Maru. I killed my mother and sister in vain followed my father, I remember my brother begging for death. But I couldn't kill him I loved my brother, but Ka tōia a ia ki waho, a, ka patua, (he was dragged outside and killed) my creator killed him and I killed her."

"After a month of hiding in a cave I was thirsty and went for a hunt, I decided never to hunt a human again so I hunted animals, mostly sheep or cattle." We wrinkled our noses full knowing they both taste disgusting. "After a few years in New Zealand I travelled to England changed my name and found Lalina and Gabriel, they welcomed me as a daughter. And phoebe and Alex welcomed me as a sister they where only a year older then me, in 1862 Ellie and Benjamin joined us. In 1884 we where in London somewhere and I went out one night for a stroll, for some reason I had felt something pull me towards the park, when I was near the park a delicious sent hit me my '_singer'." _I gasped

"Coal?" Connie nodded "what did you do?" I asked

"I followed the scent which lead me to the bushland at the end of the park, I gasped at what I saw a young boy laid there holding his chest. I remember that night I was so terrified to even thing about the scent.

**Past**

"_Boy, what's your name. What happened? Stay with me please." I looked at his face he looked like my Tane, my brother. He had brown eyes and same muscle figure and everything. He looked at me in awe, while trying to hide his pain. _

"_Coal, coal Matthews. I got robbed and stabbed. Are you an angel?" he was such a goof. I thought of my brother and how much I loved him, how I felt bad for what I did. "It's not your fault pretty angel" I gasped I was confused I thought that. I picked him up and ran as fast as I could home to Gabriel. _

"_SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" I yelled and yelled but no one was home, my coal was dieing and I didn't have enough control to change him. I heard him cough and I saw he was three shades paler then he was. I dropped to my knees and sobbed while he was dieing in my arms. "please, don't leave me I love you" I begged him, he smiled at me and told me to get up and run with him, I did as he said like I had no choice. _

_I heard his heart getting weaker and I dropped to my knees again, I sobbed then laughed at his question again. "Coal I'm no angel but a murderer, my name is Rewa Mere." I couldn't lie to the boy. He smiled and shakily placed his hand on my cheek. _

"_You will always be an angel to me, I love you no mater what you are, or what you did" I sobbed harder and harder. I couldn't let him die. _

"_Please forgive me" I whispered and bit down on his neck. I almost killed him but something made me stop, I didn't want to but it felt like I was forced. I ran back home and everyone was there. They looked at me and gasped, I was covered in blood carrying coal limp in my arms, he didn't scream or move. I was afraid I did something wrong. _

"_Child what did you do" Lalina yelled at me, she saw me for a monster but Gabriel understood, he saw my pain and love in my eyes. 'Love, singer' was all that went through my head._

"_My love, she changed him. He is her singer if I stand correct" my eyes snapped up to him but he just smiled. I ran to my room and stayed there holding him for three days I didn't breathe or move or speak. He woke three days later and smiled. _

"_See I knew you could do it, I knew you could stop" he smiled at me and I just shook my head._

**Present**

After that we got married, we moved to Australia and met trea and Letita after a few years and we have been here ever since the 1900's. Only coal and you know my real name and where I came from." She finished with a sigh.

"That's a sad and happy story, I'm glad you told me. But I think coal is right" she looked at me confused and I just chuckled.

"What do you mean bell?" I laughed again.

"You will always be an angel to me, I love you no mater what you are, or what you did" I copied coals voice and she practically jumped the table to hug me.

"You really mean that? You don't think of me as a monster that killed her own family?" I looked at her shocked she thought oh herself as a monster.

"Rewa, can I call you that?" she nodded so I continued. "Rewa I will love you no matter what you did, you will always be my little sister it wouldn't matter in any way if you slaughtered a whole town or not. Never think of yourself as a monster, you where never in the wrong. Your creator was" I gave her a sincere look to tell her I was not lying.

"Thank you Bella that means a lot, now let's get back to everyone before they worry." she said while dancing out of the store, I laughed and caught up to her.

"hey I got something for the boys" I held up my bag, I forgot I got them a new x-box since coal didn't have one, she grinned at me and held up a x-box to and we both laughed.

"$1000 says it's broken in 10 mins" she looked at me and her smile grew wider.

"$2000 if it breaks as soon as they get it" I looked at her shocked and surprised.

"Deal" we both said laughing.

We ran all the way back to the house laughing.

"Hey boys we have a surprise for you all" I sung they where at out sides in a second, I just giggled.

"We bought you this" Connie held up the bag with the x-box and games in it they cheered and took the bag and ran to the music room which had a plasma TV set up.

"Should we follow or wait" I looked at her "follow" I nodded and ran after them.

We reached the music room that had a lot of arguing coming from, we stopped at the door and watch them argue.

"THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU EMMETT THEY JUST GOT THIS FOR US" coal yelled.

"ME, JASPER TACKLED ME" he yelled back

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS IS COALS FAULT" jasper yelled back defending himself.

"Damn" I muttered and three heads snapped our way.

"Pay up big sister" Connie held out her hand with a smug smile on her lips, I sighed and gave her the wad of cash in my purse. The boys looked shocked and worried.

"Here we got you another one, we betted that you'd break this when you got it or had it for ten minuets" I threw them the bag and laughed. "Common boys swimming time" I said carefully and was attacked with cheers and hugs before they left the room.

_Well this will be fun…_

* * *

**A/N: so tell me what everyone thought of this chapter? Like it or hate it? Tell me please, next chapter will be the swimming chapter I hope… but anyways. **

**Please review. **


	16. Edwards POV

**A/N: Okay, I was reading over my story and I'm really not that happy with it. So if you see or find something that isn't right tell me... **

**And okay I know I said that Emmett's joke was next but I have no way of how that will go, and someone brought my attention to having Edwards Pov… so this will be my Edwards pov of how he should feel and think… hope you all like.. and also like i put up in the note i was trying to make a banner but kept failing :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…**_Previously, _

* * *

"_Should we follow or wait" I looked at her "follow" I nodded and ran after them._

_We reached the music room that had a lot of arguing coming from, we stopped at the door and watch them argue._

"_THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU EMMETT THEY JUST GOT THIS FOR US" coal yelled._

"_ME, JASPER TACKLED ME" he yelled back_

"_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS IS COALS FAULT" jasper yelled back defending himself._

"_Damn" I muttered and three heads snapped our way._

"_Pay up big sister" Connie held out her hand with a smug smile on her lips, I sighed and gave her the wad of cash in my purse. The boys looked shocked and worried._

"_Here we got you another one, we betted that you'd break this when you got it or had it for ten minuets" I threw them the bag and laughed. "Common boys swimming time" I said carefully and was attacked with cheers and hugs before they left the room._

_Well this will be fun…_

* * *

**Edward POV**

My love. My life, she's gone and it's my entire fault. I should have been a better husband, but I had no idea that I upset her that much she would leave me. Carlisle and Esme where in their room, Alice and jasper in theirs, Rosalie no where to be found and Emmett downstairs in the lounge.

_How could he do this to his wife, she did everything for him. _Jasper

_My sister, my best friend and my niece how could he do this to us... _Alice

_My family is falling apart. I'm disappointed in you Edward… Carlisle _

_Why Edward? Why? She's gone to the person who tried to kill me… Esme_

_How could we let her go there? I'm sick of Edward and his selfishness… Emmett _

I pulled out of everyone's thoughts and I heard Emmett roar from downstairs and the whole house shook when he did. I ran downstairs with the rest of my family and saw Emmett with his head in his hands shaking and panting. I looked at jasper; who was sending wave after wave of calm at him, but it wasn't working.

_That idiot hurt my sister, __I swore on her wedding day that I will let no one every hurt her again… Emmett _

Emmett looked at me and I could see the rage in his eyes, "YOU!" he pointed a finger at me and I automatically stepped back. "YOU IDIOTIC PIECE OF ****, YOU HURT HER AGAIN YOU IDIOT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AGAIN!?! BUT THIS TIME SHE WAS SMART ENOUGH TO LEAVE YOU!!" everyone looked at Emmett shocked, even I was shocked. He's right, I winced at the memory of me leaving her last time; how could I be such an idiot.

"Emmett please calm down, I feel like killing Edward too." I whipped my head around to jasper shocked.

"Sorry Jasper, I just miss my little sister, and that idiot broke her heart AGAIN!" he was looking at the family an outraged Alice and jasper, broken Esme and a very disappointed Carlisle. I sighed this is my entire fault.

"EMMETT WE NEED TO LEAVE" Rosalie yelled while barging through the back door looking furious, "Rose where not going anywhere, bells told us not to. I know what she said to you but you can't give her space" Alice whispered never removing her head from jasper's chest.

_Rosalie spoke to Bella?_ _Bella rung Rosalie and not me why? _Emmett grabbed Rosalie and ran up to their room to have quality time.

I tuned out the yelling from my family and just sat on the couch, why did Bella ring Rosalie? I was lost in my thoughts when Rosalie screamed family meeting and headed towards the hardly ever used dining room.

"Why did you call the family meeting Rosalie?" Esme's motherly voice sounded like she was in pain.

"I called this meeting today because of Edward" I snapped my head in Rosalie's direction to see my siblings glaring at me "I wanted to discuss the fact of where Nessie and Bella are, and why Edward did this in the first place" Emmett looked at me like he was going to rip my head off, I deserve it anyway. My wife is gone and she took our daughter.

"Emmett son calm down, your going to break the table" Carlisle said while Emmett looked at his hands that where gripping the table, he mumbled a sorry to them and let go.

"Edward why did you yell at Bella, why did you make her leave, she's not your pet Edward" I lowered my head while I spoke to Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm sorry to everyone. I don't know what came over me, I wasn't myself". I said in shame and guilt.

"WHAT, I HELD HER FOR HOURS TO CALM HER DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU" Emmett yelled while the chair he was sitting in flew back into the wall. "JASPER HAD TO HELP ME CALM HER DOWN, YOU BROKER HER AGAIN YOU FOOL!!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE DONE THIS, AND NOW SHE LEFT US. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THIS FAMILY, TO ESME" I watched as he stormed out of the room leaving everyone in shock, he came racing back in and sat down at another chair.

"Where are my wife and daughter?" I realised I have no clue where they were and every time I tried to read my family's minds they were blocking me. Emmett looked at Carlisle and jasper they both nodded in a silent agreement to something.

"Edward there with Lalina and her coven, she will be there till she is ready to come back" everyone cringed at her name while Esme started sobbing, "you drove my daughter and grandchild to the person who tried to take all this away from me Edward. How could you?" I have never seen Esme so upset and furious before.

"S-she went to h-her?" I got up and tried to bolt out the door but jasper and Carlisle grabbed me before I could. Jasper sent me waves of shame, calm and quilt. They dragged me out of the house and I could hear my mother and sisters crying.

"Look what you did Edward?" Carlisle sounded disappointed.

"Are you happy now?" Jasper said in rage.

"You will fix this when she comes back, but for now you're going in 'The Room'" Emmett hissed at me. I started kicking and screaming in protest. All I could say was no and please don't over and over again.

I was in 'The Room' for a week and every two days Carlisle brought me a deer so I could eat. After another week Rosalie and Alice dragged me to London to shop as a punishment for a week.

"Edward stop moping this is your fault and this is your punishment so bare it" Alice sung before she went into another vision.

_Vision,_

_Bella was in a mall looking at Constance and smiling. She was carrying twelve bags in each hand as Bella was carrying six in one hand and 5 in the other. _

"_Hey Con-Con, how was shopping" she sung while walking towards her.  
"Okay ready to go get our boys? Time for swimming."_

_The vision skipped to when the girls where running back home._

"_Hey I got something for the boys" Bella held up a big that had an x-box in it and Constance laughed and held up hers._

"_$1000 says it's broken in 10 mins" Constance's smile grew bigger..._

"_$2000 if it breaks as soon as they get it" Bella looked shocked and surprised._

"_Deal" they both said laughing._

_They ran all the way back to the house laughing._

"_Hey boys we have a surprise for you all" Bella sung while the boys came running to her happily. _

"_We bought you this" Connie held up the bag with the x-box and games in it they cheered and took the bag and ran to the music room which had a plasma TV set up._

"_Should we follow or wait?" Connie asked "follow" they ran to the music room and stopped when they saw the boys arguing._

"_THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU EMMETT THEY JUST GOT THIS FOR US" coal yelled._

"_ME, JASPER TACKLED ME" he yelled back_

"_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS IS COALS FAULT" jasper yelled back defending himself._

"_Damn" Bella muttered and three heads snapped their way._

"_Pay up big sister" Connie held out her hand with a smug smile on her lips, Bella sighed and handed her a wad of cash. The boys looked shocked and worried._

"_Here we got you another one, we betted that you'd break this when you got it or had it for ten minuets" she threw them the bag and laughed. _

"_Common boys swimming time" she said carefully and was attacked with cheers and hugs before they left the room._

_Vision end. _

"Now look what you did Edward, she went shopping without me, BELLA SHOPPING AND ENJOYING IT. Constance called Bella her big sister, do you know how many visions I've been getting of Bella and Constance calling each other sister. She hardly calls me her sister Edward." Alice was hysterical; Rosalie held her while she shot me a glare.

"Alice, take this as a good sign. If Bella enjoys shopping maybe she wont put up a fuss anymore when we take her?" Rosalie said gently to her.

"Your right rose but she and Constance are closer now. All I want is for her to come home, it looks like Constance is her best friend now and that she doesn't want me. She doesn't even call you her sister; she doesn't even call me her sister." She broke out into another round of hysteria, while rose rubbed smooth circles on her back.

"Alice how's our husbands? When are they coming home?" I let Rosalie and Alice have their time together; I just sat back and listened.

"Their happy rose, jasper is getting to know Bella a lot better and Emmett is being Emmett. But their happy spending time with Bella, I don't know when their coming home though I hope it's soon" rose lifted her head and glared at me.

"Rose, I want to go home now. I don't want to shop anymore, please just take me home" I whipped my head towards Alice. Did she just say she wants to go home and not shop anymore? I looked at Rosalie even she looked shocked.

"Okay common Alice, our stuff is still packed lets go home" they got up and walked back to the car.

**~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~**

We where boarding onto the plane on our way home, Rosalie and Alice still haven't spoken to me since we left the shopping mall; I guess I deserved it.

The whole plane ride home I was thinking of all the good times Bella and I have had together, I miss her beautiful smile and bell like laugh. I miss her singing our daughter to sleep at night; I just miss her in general.

_This is your entire fault you idiot, Alice is hurt and it's because of you. I don't want to hear your voice until where home. _Rosalie hissed to me.

When we landed Rosalie and Alice grabbed their bags and placed them in Alice's Porsche she left here. I sighed and ran home from Seattle; I hunted while I was running home to calm me down. _I really am an idiot, maybe I should call Bella? _

_No you idiot what if she doesn't want to talk to you yet?_

_But what if she wants to?_

_Just leave her be, go home now or Rosalie and Alice will kill you. _

I sighed and ran home, by the time I got there my sisters where there talking to Esme and Carlisle about the trip. Esme was looking much happier and from what I saw in her thoughts is that Bella sent her a necklace and gave her a call. I was happy that Bella and Nessie called Esme; she has been really upset that they left. I sighed and went to sit by my piano, _maybe I should play for a little bit. _I tested the keys out to see if it was still tuned, I heard Rosalie go to the garage while Alice went to sort her closet again. Carlisle went to his study and Esme came to sit by me, I smiled at her and played her the song she loves so much. After I was done I turned and looked at my mother who was smiling, I sighed happy that I could cheer her up more.

"Thank you Edward, that's what I needed. Stop beating yourself up son, she will be home soon I can tell." She smiled at me again and kissed my forehead before she left.

_I hope she's right; I miss my Bella and daughter so much. I will find a way to make this up to her… _

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but yeah… hope you guys like… **

**Please Review**


	17. Coals Part of the Story

**A/N: alright don't kill me I'm updating… This will be Emmett's POV :) && Coal's story… and so don't kill me for not updating I've been trying to get my next chapter up for "My big brother" oh and only a few more chapters to go before Bella goes home and then the family's POV then I'll be done.. If you want a sequel you'll have to tell me what you want in it or any ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about twilight.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_I sighed and ran home, by the time I got there my sisters where there talking to Esme and Carlisle about the trip. Esme was looking much happier and from what I saw in her thoughts is that Bella sent her a necklace and gave her a call. I was happy that Bella and Nessie called Esme; she has been really upset that they left. I sighed and went to sit by my piano, maybe I should play for a little bit. I tested the keys out to see if it was still tuned, I heard Rosalie go to the garage while Alice went to sort her closet again. Carlisle went to his study and Esme came to sit by me, I smiled at her and played her the song she loves so much. After I was done I turned and looked at my mother who was smiling, I sighed happy that I could cheer her up more._

"_Thank you Edward, that's what I needed. Stop beating yourself up son, she will be home soon I can tell." She smiled at me again and kissed my forehead before she left. _

_I hope she's right; I miss my Bella and daughter so much. I will find a way to make this up to her_

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Common boys swimming time"coal, jasper and I cheered and ran to our rooms to change. I grabbed my blue boardies, a shirt and a towel; I ran to jaspers room, coal was there with him already changed.

"Ready to prank the girl's, boys?" I said evilly to my brothers. I want to play a prank on the girls because I didn't really get to play a prank on anyone in a while.

"What do you have in mind brother?" jasper asked with amusement.

"Well we will need coal's help and yours two jasper. Where going to do what you did to that monster, so any ideas what belly and Connie are afraid of?" jasper and coal looked at me with an evil smile and rubbed their hands together.

"Connie is afraid of Spiders" I whipped my head around to look at a smug coal, _did he say that a vampire is afraid of spiders? I think he did. _I burst out laughing which was followed by jasper.

"Connie… spiders… but… vampire" jasper managed to say through laughs, and then I realised something I don't know what Bella is afraid of? I stopped laughing and sat up. _She's afraid of losing her family but we can't do that to her… and coal cant make her do something because she's a shield. CRAP!!!_

"Guys, what is Bella afraid of?" jasper looked up at me and grinned. "Do you know jasper?" he nodded and laughed.

"Care to share?" he stood up still smiling, oh this must be good then if he's still smiling.

"She is afraid of the sight of blood." he said trying to say it with a strait face but failed, coal doubled over with laughter holding his sides.

"And what are you boys laughing about?" I whipped my head around to see Constance, Bella and nessie standing at the door smiling. _Oh I hope they didn't hear us. _

"Oh nothing belly-bear, are we going now?" They nodded and left towards the garage smiling. I got up off the ground and followed them grinning like a mad man, _oh where going to get them good. _Once we where in the garage, Bella was on her bike while Constance in her car waiting for us.

"Hurry up boys; we want to get there today." Connie said at us smiling, _oh she won't be smiling soon. _Jasper, Ness and I got in the back while coal called shotgun. "Bells you know where to go right" coal yelled at Bella who was trying to look 'human'.

"Oh yes little brother, don't worry about me." She smiled evilly at him; I whipped my head around to see coal with his mouth open and bug eyed. "You better close that mouth of yours coal, you might catch a fly duckie boy" she laughed at him and took off out the garage door. _Duckie boy? What was that about?_

I looked at jasper and Nessie they where both looking confused but Connie was trying to hide her smile and coal was glaring daggers out the window. _What the hell was that about? Duckie boy? Seriously. I'm confused. _Connie burst out laughing and coal was glaring at her.

"Common sweetie, you're a vampire and you didn't know Bella was in the room. Must get your hearing checked my dear" she gilled at him and got a huff in return.

"Can someone fill the people who are confused in?" jasper said in his Texan accent.

"Coal came out of the closet wearing nothing but white boxers with little rubber ducks on them" Connie giggled and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. Mine, jasper's, Connie's and Nessie's laugh fill the car. I looked at coal once I was under control and burst out laughing again, he was pouting with his arms crossed.

"Where here guys" Connie sung while getting out of the car, I grabbed Nessie and went to look for Bella. _Where are you bell-bell?_ "GUYS OVER HERE" Connie was over near Bella on the sand; I picked up ness and ran over to where Bella was.

"What took you guys so long?" my dear little sister said while smiling at us.

"Yeah, yeah common lets go swimming" I looked at my now two smiling brothers and my two suspicious sisters and squealing niece.

"Mark my word Emmett Cullen; if you pull a prank on me today I won't be happy and I'll tell rose" I gulped as she pointed at me glaring; she then faced jasper and coal. "And that goes for you jasper but I wont have to tell Alice will I? Oh and coal" she smiled evilly at him "Connie has already figured out your punishment if you do, the spiders and fake blood is not always good" she laughed and skipped off to a waiting Nessie and Constance singing 'never bet against Alice'.

"Dude your wife is a joy kill" coal grumbled while following the girls with their stuff.

"Tell me about it" I grumbled while shoving jasper into coal laughing. _Hmmm I wonder what coal's story is? Maybe I should ask him while the girls are swimming._

"Hey coal what's your story? You know we never did find out when we were here last." I asked while we where setting up our towels and gear. **(Underline is Emmett's thoughts, italics is past)**

"Well alright I will tell you, my name was Coal Matthews and I was born in London on January the 12th 1868. One late night in May I was taking a walk in the park coming back from the market, when I reached the path that was leading into the forest near my house four men jumped out at me with knives."

Wow, coal is English. That is so cool, but he sounds Aussie. 

**Past**

"_Well look boys we got food tonight" the dirty male out of the four said._

"_Give us your food and money kid and we won't hurt you" a dark haired man said, I could smell liquor on his breath. _

"_I only gout a pound and some apples" I said quietly, I was scared for my life the men just smiled and stalked towards me. One grabbed my money and food and ran off with the other two, the one who spoke to me first stabbed me in the chest right above my heart. _

_I fell to the floor crying out for help but no one could hear me and if they did they wouldn't care. I was in so much pain, and I could hardly breathe I was about to just give up but then an angel came. She looked frantic, pale skin like marble, golden eyes, full lips and her brown hair half up half down. _

"_Boy, what's your name. What happened? Stay with me please." Her voice was frantic and shocked; I couldn't help but look at her in 'awe'._

"_Coal, coal Matthews. I got robbed and stabbed. Are you an angel?" I said trying to be sweet, I was dyeing and I couldn't help but try and cheer my angel up. She had pain in her eyes and I never wanted her to be hurt, I didn't know who she was but I felt like I have known her for years._

"_It's not your fault pretty angel" I said to her weakly and she gasped, she picked me up and cradled me into her chest, I thought I was flying we where running so fast. The next thing I knew we were inside a beautiful house. _

"_SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" my angel yelled and yelled to someone or something that I didn't know, my vision was blurring and I could hardly breathe, I coughed and she dropped to her knees and sobbed while I was dieing in her arms. _

"_Please, don't leave me I love you" she begged me; I couldn't help but smile at her.  
"Run with me please" I whispered and she got up, I felt weird it was like I commanded her to but she did anyway and we where in the forest again. _

_My heart was slowing and I knew I was going to die, but at least I would die with the girl I loved and by a miracle who loved me back. She dropped__ to her knees again like she knew I was going to die then cried till she laughed. I was so confused, why is she laughing? I thought to myself when I looked in her eyes again there where no tears just love and pain. "Coal I'm no angel but a murderer, my name is Rewa Mere." She whispered to me, my angel had a name Rewa. I couldn't let my angel be in pain. _

"_You will always be an angel to me, I love you no mater what you are, or what you did" I smiled at her but she cried harder while I rubbed soft circles weakly on her hand. _

"_Please forgive me" she whispered to me, what I she sorry for? I thought then she bit down on my neck. I could feel my blood being drained and I heard my angels voice in my head 'oh god please let me stop, I need him'. I begged in my head for her to stop, I whispered stop with my last breath and she did. I was relived but I was starting to burn the burn was unbearable, I didn't move or scream I didn't want to hurt Constance. _

**Present**

I didn't know how long I was burning for but when I woke up I could see, hear, feel and taste everything. I felt someone next to me sobbing so mutely that I even had to strain to hear; I turned my head and smiled. My angel didn't leave, I didn't care what the hell I was now but I was happy that I had my rewa.

"See I knew you could do it, I knew you could stop" I said smiling at her, she just shook her head and kissed me. Later that day I found out what I was and that I was Constance's singer ECT, ECT.

After that day and the problems of meeting Lalina we got married and moved to Australia. I learnt how to control my thirst and my power, that was funny I made Alex kiss dad. Oh and met trea and Letita after a few years and we have been here ever since the 1900's." coal finished his story and I was shocked, that was like my story with Rosalie.

"That sounds like my story but do you know why she changed you? Rosie changed me because I looked like her friend Vera's little boy Henry and she knew I was her goofy sole mate" he smiled wider then it faded.

"I remind her of her brother Tane; her creator killed him after she massacred her whole tribe" he said grimly, _wait tribe? I thought she was American. _I was going to ask but jasper asked my unanswered one.

"Rewa? Tribe?"

"Constance is from New Zealand. Her real name is Rewa Mere and she changed it when she went to England and changed her name to Constance Francesco." He smiled and looked at Connie who was having a human splashing war with Bella and Nessie.

"Shall we go join the girl's boys? Maybe tackle them into the water." He grinned evilly and started stalking towards the now very alert girls. He launched at Connie at human speed and she laughed, I went for Bella and jasper for Nessie.

"Boys, boys stop. There are humans around" I smiled and started to tickle my sister.

_Oh god how I miss my Rosie, I want to go home; But anything for my sister to be happy. _

* * *

**A/N: hey guys what ya' think? I know its short but hey, you now know coals side of the story.**

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Please Review**

**Cheers, **

**Saint**


	18. AN: Important

**A/N: Hey guys i have some bad news, i wont be updateing for a while because my boyfriend is going into surgary tuesday and i will be with him afterwards and beforwards of that day. so i'll be spending my spare time with him... but the weekend i'm going away camping so i'll find some time to finnish some chapters and in my classes at school... **

**Another reason is that i've been suffering from a lot of migranes lately and it's getting harder to see/type/think properly. Plus i cant stay up late at night anymore because of that to type. But i swear i'll try and update soon.. **

**Cheers **

**Saintxx**


	19. Returning home and some alone time

**A/N: Alright ill be finishing the story in the next few chapters. And there probably won't be a sequel. Anyways I just want to say thanks to my faithful reviewers and stuck around and through all my friggen problems in the past few weeks. Hopefully I will be updating more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Rewa? Tribe?"_

"_Constance is from New Zealand. Her real name is Rewa Mere and she changed it when she went to England and changed her name to Constance Francesco." He smiled and looked at Connie who was having a human splashing war with Bella and Nessie._

"_Shall we go join the girl's boys? Maybe tackle them into the water." He grinned evilly and started stalking towards the now very alert girls. He launched at Connie at human speed and she laughed, I went for Bella and jasper for Nessie._

"_Boys, boys stop. There are humans around" I smiled and started to tickle my sister._

_Oh god how I miss my Rosie, I want to go home; But anything for my sister to be happy. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

On the way back from south bank I couldn't help but notice how deep in thought jasper and Emmett looked, like common Emmett seep in thought? Yeah right something is seriously wrong. Coal and Connie took my bike back and Nessie is asleep in the front sleep, but why is Emmett and jasper so upset?

_You're such a bad sister Isabella, they miss their wives you know your sisters!!! It's been a month with out them and now they miss them… _

But why are they here then? They could have gone home to be with them?

_Maybe because they want you to be happy Bella!!! _

I really am a bad sister… I didn't even really think about their happiness and now that I think about it I am missing Edward, maybe it is time to go home. I miss my family. _Oh god I'm such a mad sister. _I mentally slapped myself when a wave of sadness and longing hit me; my eyes flew to the rear-view mirror to see jasper fiddling with his wedding ring and Emmett doing the same.

"Jasper you're projecting." I whispered sadly while casting my eyes down.

"Sorry bell, wait are you okay? I'm getting sadness, guilt and disgust. What's wrong?" I sighed and looked at him with my crimson/golden eyes.

"Huh, oh nothing jazz. I was just thinking anyway are you okay?" he only nodded and I sighed again.

Five minutes later we where in the garage and Emmett and jasper took off in different directions, I sighed and grabbed Nessie, I noticed coal and Connie weren't back yet so I decided to take Nessie to the lookout again. It will give me time to think. I ran with Nessie still asleep in my arms until I got there, I saw on the little round platform that was in the dark, I grabbed my daughter's hand and put it up against my face. She was dreaming but what made me feel worse is that my own daughter was sad, she missed her father but she also missed Jake. _Some best friend I am! I didn't even think about how Jake would of felt when he found out I upped and left with his imprint. _I sighed and laid back to look at the stars with Nessie on my chest.

I hurt my own family, I know Edward was being a jerk but that was because of coal. I could never hate him but I can hate that stupid selfish monster they call Lalina. Oh why do I even bother, Alice told me Edwards a wreck, Carlisle is always in his study and hardly going to work, Esme has been happier since that present I gave her but still heart broken I'm gone. But most of all Rosalie and Alice are hurt their husbands aren't with them, I remember that phone call.

_Past, _

_I was walking in the forest enjoying the Australian scenery when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I groaned as I saw it was Alice. _

"_Hey Alice" _

"_Hey Bella, Rosalie says hello" she chirped I noticed she didn't sound like her bubbly self. Did I hurt Alice?_

"_Hello Rosalie, why have you called Alice? Not that I mind, but anyways how is the family?" she sighed before she continued. _

"_Edwards a wreck he hardly leaves his room, Carlisle is always in his study and hardly going to work, Esme has been happier since that present you gave her but still heart broken that you, Nessie and the boys are gone" her voice was on verge of hysterics. _

"_Alice are you okay?" I could hear the phone shuffling and Rosalie grab the phone. _

"_Hey Bella, Alice just misses jazz like I miss em, when are you guys going to be home?" She said in her summer breeze voice _

"_I don't think so Rosalie, I'm not ready to come home." I sighed and rubbed my neck._

"_Oh okay well tell the boys we love them, oh and Bella remember we love you to. You're our sister." She hung up the phone in a sad voice. _

_Present. _

Oh no Alice must of saw all the visions of me and Constance calling each other sister sisters. Oh no that means she saw me shopping and smiling. Shit! I got knocked out of my thoughts when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and two slimmer but strong arms around me. Jasper and Emmett!

"Bella are you okay? I could feel your sadness and hurt all the way from the house." I looked around and saw that coal and Constance had Nessie and looking at me worriedly.

"I'm such a terrible sister; I kept you away from Alice and Rosalie! I didn't even think of how it would affect everyone until I felt your sadness this afternoon and saw how deep in thought Emmett was, common Emmett never thinks unless he is upset!" I sobbed and couldn't help but giggle when Emmett yelled out 'hey'. But still have a sad look on his face, that's when I decided we're going home and we're going home tonight!

"I want to go home, we need to pack." I looked to coal and Constance who had a sheepish look on their face, I raised my eye brows at them and they shuffled their feet.

"err well bells we kind of figured that out, so me and coal kind of shipped your bike our cars and stuff to the house in forks, Emmett and jasper have packed and I packed your bags for Nessie and you" Connie said with a small nervous smile. "And we kind of need to board the plane in an hour. So let's go, we can't be late. We already told Gabriel, he was upset we we're leaving the coven but understood he told us to greet Carlisle with his apologies." I smiled at them started running towards the airport. I thought about Alice and sent her a text.

'**Alice, don't tell the family. It's a surprise okay and I have something that you and rose would obviously like to make up to you that I made my sisters upset. B x' **I sent the text and waited for her to reply I hope she hasn't told anyone yet especially Edward.

'***squeals* you're coming home *squeals again* I can't wait I'll block my mind and I can't wait to see what you bought me, I hope it is acceptable. I can't believe I can't see it yet. A x' **I chuckled at how enthusiastic she is, I was running past the city when I saw the most perfect thing for rose to wear in her hair with that out fit a leopard red rose hairclip. I bought it and put it in my pocket then kept running.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

(A/n: couldn't be bothered to type the airport scene so I skipped to half way through the flight)

God twelve hours on this stupid plane, I groaned and looked at jasper who was sitting on the window seat. I smiled evilly and he looked at me with eyebrows raised, I lent close to him so I could whisper in his ear so low that only he could hear.

"Want to mess with the stewardess's emotions when she/he walks pass Emmett?" I chuckled and he grinned wider. Nessie was looking at me and placed her hand on my neck asking if she can join in on pranking Emmett, how did my daughter hear? I guess I will never know.

"Nessie would you like a soda or a chocolate?" she grinned and nodded her head.

"Yes momma I'm hungry and thirsty" I laughed and pressed the button for attendance. When the stewardess walked pass Emmett jasper sent out the lust and she started trying to making out with Emmett who unfortunately almost hurled. The lady would be in her 60's and reminded me of ms cope from school. I cracked up when I saw her name tag; it was ms cope's sister. Emmett and jasper looked at me and I pointed to her name tag then jasper burst out laughing while Emmett glared.

'_We will be approaching Seattle very shortly please buckle your seatbelts and thank you for travelling with virgin blue airlines' _the pilot said and everyone obliged, when I found out the name I was sure that Emmett chose this but when I asked him Constance cracked out laughing.

I shook my head and smiled I realised that everyone was getting off the plane, wow well that was quick. I unbuckled my seat belt walked off the plane with Nessie in my arms, and then I had a thought _what cars are we taking? _I looked at my brothers and sister with a confused look.

"Guys how we going to get there?" they all laughed at me and Connie spoke up.

"well I wanted to get on Rosalie's good graces so I am taking my M6 so she can have it, I only want my viper which will be here tomorrow and coal is coming with me and you are taking your bike" she smiled and I beamed oh how I love my bike.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Jake lives with us from time to time, you get use to the wet dog smell" I smiled and laughed at their faces, they we're gaping like fish and scrunched up.

We grabbed our bags and took them to the car thankfully jasper decided to ride with me so we could fit Constance's bag in the back seat and we took off towards home with Emmett giving directions.

**Esme POV **

I wish that my sons, daughter and grandchild comes home soon, I miss them terribly. The whole family has taken a toll, it's so quiet. Carlisle is other at work or in his study with his head on the desk, Alice is in her closet just sitting their and Rosalie has taken a liking to Emmett's video games and Edward, my dear Edward wont come out of his room.

I sighed as I finished touching up my front garden when I heard Alice squeal from upstairs and came outside with Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle in tow smiling. I gave her a sceptical look when she pointed down the drive, as she did a car and a motor bike swerved around the corner.

I looked at Alice confused when she pointed again Emmett gout out the car with Nessie, the people on the bike took off their helmets revealing Bella's mahogany hair and jaspers honey locks. I was so happy my children where home, then I heard Edward growl I turned my head to look at him when I saw Carlisle stiff when I heard two car doors open. I turned around and saw coal and Constance sheepishly step out of the car and stood at the front next to each other. Edward growled again and lunged for coal when two things happened Constance screamed as coal pushed her away and Edward on his stomach with Bella on top of him pinning him down and teeth bared. I gasped as did everyone else; she was attacking her own husband.

"What gives you the right mind to attack your own brother?" she spat at him and I gasped again. "You didn't even let him explain; now you ruined Esme's surprise of having another daughter and son." I gasped and looked at Carlisle who was smiling warmly at me, so he knew? I ran up and grabbed my new children in a hug and smiled at them.

"Welcome to the Cullen's" I smiled at them and I saw Bella whisper something to Edward and he stiffened. She got up off him and stood awkwardly in front of me.

"Hey mom, I'm um sorry that um I upped and left with out a goodbye" she was rubbing her neck and kicking the dirt; I couldn't help but laugh at her. My daughter is always so cute but I knew she hit my soft spot when she called me mom.

"Oh come here honey, I went far too long with out a hug" she smiled and threw herself in my arms, I didn't want to let my daughter go but Alice had to interrupt us.

"Bellllla you said you had gifts for us girls" okay maybe it's not that bad, she smiled and pulled me inside, then stopping and speaking to Alice.

"Oh hush Alice, can't you wait for just one minute while I hug my daughter" I stood there stunned and I saw Rosalie's, Carlisle's and Edwards mouths drop.

"Sorry mom" Alice replied sheepishly, I turned around slowly and saw coal, Constance, Emmett, jasper and Renesemee trying not to laugh.

"A-a-Alice I didn't say that" I said and her eyes went huge, she looked at Bella who was now facing Alice grinning.

"See what impatience brings to you Alice, I swear you must settle down" Bella said in Rosalie's beautiful voice and the boys couldn't hold their laughter anymore. I was still stunned and if I wasn't I would be now.

"Quiet down! Don't you boys have any respect; it's not funny to laugh at your sister!" they stopped laughing and looked at Carlisle who was looking at Bella in shock and awe.

"Sorry dad" they sung in unison, Bella cracked up laughing again and towed me back inside while grabbing her bag.

She sat on the white couch in the living room patting either side of her for me and Carlisle; she had three bags in gold, yellow and red. I immediately sat down and saw Alice bouncing up and down on the seat next to jasper and Rosalie looking curious.

"Now I went shopping and I came across this" she held up the red bag and passing it to a surprised Rosalie. The first thing she pulled out was a shoe box with delicate silk red high heals. She looked up at Bella with tears in her eyes, but Bella told her to keep looking. Rosalie took out a long flat rectangular white box, when she lifted the top she gasped which caused Alice to look over and gasp; it was a red silk strapless thigh high dress with three roses at the side in the waist. It was beautiful so rose.

"Now I got you these to go with it but close your eyes" Bella spoke to rose softly and when rose closed her eyes she quickly placed a small rose necklace around her neck and a rose clip in her hair. "Alright open and look in the mirror." In one second flat Rosalie was looking in the mirror and then hugging Bella tightly.

"There so beautiful thank you so much Bella" she cradled the dress in her arms gently so it wouldn't crumple.

"Alright Alice you can have your present now" Alice squealed and grabbed the yellow bag. The first thing she pulled out was a bright yellow halter neck dress and a lighter yellow jacket to match, she squealed and pulled out yellow gold high heals with a star on the toe. With the last box Bella did the same thing she did with Rosalie but placed a yellow headband on with pulling back her fringe with two yellow star hair clips. Of course when Alice saw she squealed and hugged Bella.

"Now mom this is for you and Carlisle this is for you but I suggest you two open it later." she handed me the gold bag and Carlisle a flat square white box like Rosalie had; now I was curious.

I dug through the bag and grabbed the smallest thing I found. I gasped when I opened it; it was a three flower gold ring with a gold heart watch with small hearts dangling around it. I placed them on and took out the second smallest to see a beautiful topaz and caramel coloured handbag, I smiled as I pulled out a pair of topaz and caramel coloured platform shoes she remembered I am not one for high heals. I looked to see Bella looking at the floor and I smiled, when I pulled out a beautiful topaz and caramel coloured knee length and was a caramel colour with white lace peeking out the bottom with a belt around the waist with a flower buckle, the next thing was another piece of topaz coloured clothing. It was a dress; the dress was topaz with a same looking colour ribbon around the waste, it was me.

"Oh my" I didn't know what to say, my daughter bought me the most beautiful items, and she knew my comfort and style to. I couldn't help but wonder why the colours?

"You don't like it?" hurt was evident in her eyes; she saw the confusion on my face. So very observant she is.

"I love it, I was curious of the colours though why caramel and topaz?" she smiled and pointed to my necklace and then my hair, I gasped she put all these items around what I would like the best, the colour for my necklace and hair, the shoes around knowledge and the pattern and flowers around my hobbies but the hearts?

"I understand why everything else but the heart?" she smiled sheepishly at me.

"It's because you have the hearts to all of us, we love you like a mother there are 9 little harts around the big one, which is for you and Carlisle. Our mother and father, the watch is from everyone." She whispered, everyone was looking at her in 'awe' and like she took the words right out of their mouths, then my mind went back to the box in my husbands lap.

"What is in the box you gave Carlisle?" she looked up at me sheepishly again then Edward and Alice gasped.

"Hey erm, Jasper how about we go for a hunt? Maybe we all can go and let Esme and Carlisle have some time alone." They all looked at Alice like she had three heads and tipped her head to Carlisle who was looking in the box. Jasper caught on to what she was saying first and quickly exited out the back. Rose followed afterward dragging Emmett who was still grumbling about he still doesn't get it and the rest followed leaving only Bella.

"Bella care to explain this?" he held up a delicate gold Satin Mini Bubble Dress which was almost see through.

"well I was walking past a shop and it screamed Carlisle and Esme, I really didn't want to go into detail of what your intimate life is about; but hey I thought you would love it dad" she giggled while standing up and walking towards the door, she stopped and looked at us again "now I will keep my siblings entertained for a few hours" she giggled and ran out the door.

"So my dear want to make some good use to this" he held up the dress again with black eyes. I giggled and ran to our room with us laughing all the way.

* * *

**A/N: alright I had to do that but anyways next chapter will be seeing Jake and the conversation with Edward. As I'm sorry to say it will be the last chapter :( but anyway there maybe a sequel like I said but I don't know yet. **

**Please review. **

**saintxx**


	20. The End or is it?

**A/N: Okay this might be the last chapter, I might do a sequel or a presequel you know with what happened between Carlisle and his sister, also all the other children's stories. I don't know yet, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Hey erm, Jasper how about we go for a hunt? Maybe we all can go and let Esme and Carlisle have some time alone." They all looked at Alice like she had three heads and tipped her head to Carlisle who was looking in the box. Jasper caught on to what she was saying first and quickly exited out the back. Rose followed afterward dragging Emmett who was still grumbling about he still doesn't get it and the rest followed leaving only Bella._

"_Bella care to explain this?" he held up a delicate gold Satin Mini Bubble Dress which was almost see-through._

"_well I was walking past a shop and it screamed Carlisle and Esme, I really didn't want to go into detail of what your intimate life is about; but hey I thought you would love it dad" she giggled while standing up and walking towards the door, she stopped and looked at us again "now I will keep my siblings entertained for a few hours" she giggled and ran out the door._

"_So my dear want to make some good use to this" he held up the dress again with black eyes. I giggled and ran to our room with us laughing all the way._

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I was running out the house to let my parents have their _fun_ time, I shivered at the thought of what they are doing. I decided that it's time to talk to my husband to make things clear I know it's not his fault.

"He's in the meadow Bella" Alice called from across the river, _god what would I do without her?_

I ran in the direction of mine and Edward's meadow when I picked up his sent, I sighed. Of course Alice was right she always is, you can never ever bet against her. I ran until I saw the familiar trees that create the arch into the meadow, I stoped at the very edge and gasped. My love, my husband, my Edward was in the middle of it dry sobbing – my heart ached and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran at him vampire speed and cradled him in my lap cooing 'I love you's' and 'its okay's'.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I never meant to hurt you. I love you please forgive me" he chocked out between sobs.

"Oh hush you fool, I forgave you a long time ago. I know it wasn't your fault, I love you to. Stop beating yourself up over this or I'll get the pixie on you" I laughed and smiled down at him. He growled, not at me but at what he was thinking. "A penny for your thoughts?" I giggled and he relaxed into my embrace again.

"Why did you stop me from killing _coal _for making me hurt you?" he spat coals name out like it was dirt. He shot up and started pacing me letting a growl out every few seconds.

"Because wouldn't you do what ever you were told to do? Wouldn't you if you would be threaten if I was to be killed if you didn't? He did it without his free will! That _monster_ threatened to kill his _mate_ if he didn't get me and ness to go there! It was the only thing he could do AND I DON'T BLAME HIM FOR THAT, BECAUSE IF I KNEW THAT YOU WERE IN DANGER I WOULD RISK EVERYTHING FOR YOU! WHY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" I yelled the last part at him, I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He stopped pacing and stood there looking at me in shock, I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the fact I won.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't know. Of course I would do the same thing if I was in his position, I owe him an apology" he sighed and walked at a human pace to me and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you so much Edward" I snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"As I missed you my love" he held me closer and kissed my hair, I couldn't have been happier to be back into my love's arms again.

We stood there for hours until I realised that I am forgetting I had to go see Jake, I sighed this isn't going to end well. I left with his imprint and I didn't tell him, he must be so angry at me right now.

"A penny for your thoughts, love?" Edward whispered in my ear, I looked up at him and sighed.

"I have to go talk to Jake; I got to do it alone. You need to go speak to you're new brother and apologize, and to see your daughter she missed you to." I said softly and let him go; he kissed my lips softly and took off towards the house. I sighed, _well here goes nothing._

I took off towards the boundary line of our territory and the packs; I got there in a matter of seconds. I sighed as I waited for one of the boys to realise I was here, _how long does it take to realise that there is a vamp- _I didn't get to finish my thought as a chocolate brown werewolf jumped out growling at me.

"Now Seth is that anyway to treat your sister?" I giggled, after the volturi incident the pack and my family became a bigger family. We actually call them our brother's and sister as they do to us, again I was knocked out of my thoughts when Seth came running at me in his half naked human form yelling.

"Bella!!! WE MISSED YOU, IS NESSIE BACK. OMC Jake IS GOING TO BE SO HAPPY EVEN Leah MISSED YOU" he was talking a mile a minute or should I say; yelling a mile a minute?

"Wow slow down little wolf" he growled playfully at me when I used his nickname Emmett and I gave him. "Now did you call the rest of the pack?" as soon as that question left my mouth Paul, Sam & Emily, Jacob, Embry, Leah, Quil & Jarrod came running out of the trees.

"Bella we missed you!" they all yelled in unison, _do they always have to be so loud?_

"Must you yell? You're going to make a vampire go death" I laughed as I hugged every single one of them; I stopped when I saw Jacob's face, agony and anger written all over it.

"I'm sorry Jacob I could have told you" I whispered to him.

"I understand bells" his voice was hollow and gruff not like what I was use to.

"She want's to see you Jacob, she's at the house. Go see her okay, just don't rip off my husbands or new sibling's heads Nessie should explain" I kissed his cheek and he took off phasing in mid run. I sighed as I faced the rest of the pack who where looking at me confused.

I shook my head at them and walked over to where Emily was, I saw Sam stiffen and I couldn't help but laugh at him. _Such an over protective fool, how long has he known me? And yet he still acts as if I will harm his wife _thump _I just can't wait what thump? _I listened again I could hear all the wolves hearts beating faster so it must be from Emily. Thump, thu-thump, thump. One heart beat that's Emily's but the other one was so soft, that even I had to strain to hear it. I listened closer and I heard three barely audible heartbeats, my hand flew to my mouth and I gasped.

"Bella are you okay? Why do you look like a dear caught in headlights?" Quil asked but I couldn't answer Emily was going to be a mother to triplets. I was so happy but shocked does she know yet? Maybe not but I need to tell her.

"YO BELLS WHATS UP!" I got knocked out of my thoughts by Seth screaming in my ear.

"Holy Carlisle Seth, quit ye yapperin'" I nearly screamed out but stoped when I looked at Emily, my smile grew and I started to walk over towards her again; only to be stopped my Paul and Jarrod with Sam growling at me?

"What?" why are they protecting Emily I wasn't going to hurt her?

"You're eyes are black Bella, you need to hunt" _oh ha that's right. But I hunted before the flight. _

"Jesus Sam I wont hurt you wife and childr-" I stopped there and smiled sheepishly at them, I wanted them to get over the shock before I told them.

"W-what did you say?" Emily squeaked. _So she didn't know? _

"Well I'm saying that I wouldn't attack you and harm the children" I said this like it was the obvious.

"I'm not pregnant Bella?" Emily said in disbelief, I looked at her like she was crazy. I noticed that the pack was frozen in shock.

"Well my dear sister you are, I don't think it would be right if you had four heartbeats now would it?" I said with a smile, her hand went from Sam's strait to her stomach and she squealed. _She actually squealed?_

"I'm going to be a mother, OH I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER" she started jumping up and down, I couldn't help but laugh at all the packs faces especially Sam's.

"Oi mutt's wakie-wakie" I yelled and they all jumped. Sam looked at Emily with so much love and pride before he turned and gave me a hug.

"Thank you bells, you brought peace to our families and brought love to us. I'm sorry for acting so protective, old habits die hard" I smiled at him and went to pick up Emily.

"Common, I know that I have some cooking to do and you need to meet your new brother and sister." I smiled down at Emily, who was rubbing and cooing her stomach.

"You'll be a great mother Emily" I whispered to her while running back to the main house. She looked up at me with a smile that goes from ear to ear.

"Yes and you will be a great godmother" I halted in my tracks carefully not to let go, drop or trip with Emily in my hands. Emily couldn't help but laugh at my smile as I started running again, when we got home coal and Constance where out front with the rest of my family.

"Coal, Constance come here for a minute" I sung to them while placing Emily down next to me but slightly behind me as well, I could trust my new siblings but I didn't want Sam to chew me out later.

"I want you to meet my pack sister Emily" I gestured to Emily who was slightly nervous but stuck her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Emily, my wife and I have heard much about you and the pack from Nessie" coal said in a slight English accent, I giggled he's like jasper when nervous his accent seeps through. I was shocked when Emily went to actually hug him and Connie.

"Thank you for looking after them and the pleasure is mine" I giggled and looked around for the boys, they were phasing and getting changed behind the tree line.

"And these boys and girl here" I pointed to the pack when they stepped out of the trees "are my pack brothers and sister" I couldn't help but laugh at the packs face when I called Leah my sister, but anyways I want the pleasantries out of the way because I have another surprise for everyone.

After everyone got acquainted with coal and Connie; I ran up to my room and grabbed the black bag out of my suitcase, it took forever to hide what the surprise was from Alice but she still doesn't know. When I checked I had everything ready I went back down stairs again to where everyone was. I cleared my throat and waited till I had everyone's attention.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" ah Esme always worried.

"I have something for everyone, now dad I know the Cullen crest has been your crest for generations but I made my own coat of arms for our family and the pack." I smiled sheepishly at him and smiled back.

"I certainly don't mind Bella, we are your family and if you made a crest for us and the pack well I'm more then happy to have a look" I looked up and smiled wider, I pulled out the ones for Esme and Carlisle first and them Sam's because he is the pack leader.

"I kept it close to the Cullen crest like the lion and hand and shamrock but it's still different this is the 'CullenWolfe' crest. Carlisle I made yours into a ring like your own crest and Esme the same style of bracelet." I handed it to them and smiled as I turned to the pack and Sam. "now I made these all the same for the boys so when you phase it will stretch and when you phase back it will go back to normal, but Leah's is different" I handed him the arm band with the crest on it.

"Now for the rest of you all, the boys will have the same tie up at the back leather bands but with different styles to represent your journey in this life. Emmett your pattern is a bear, Edward your pattern is the caduceus, coal you're pattern is a knife and jasper your's is a gun." I handed them their leather bands with the crest on it with the logos indented on each side of it.

"Alice yours is still the chocker but its black lace and covers an inch of your neck, rose your's is just like your pendant, Nessie sweetie your's is a bracelet, Connie you get both the Cullen crest and the CullenWolfe crest in a necklace and mine is a charm that goes on my bracelet." I turned to Leah and Emily who were looking quite sad after I gave my family theirs.

"I saved you two for last, Emily I made you a hair clip for your hair with a matching broach and Leah this is an adjustable necklace so you can keep it on when you phase." They smiled and hugged me while everyone was still looking at what I gave them.

"Bella this crest is amazing what do the symbols mean?" I was shocked that Carlisle asked me what they meant. They had nearly the same meaning as our proper family crest.

"I'm shocked Carlisle you actually asked. The griffon stands for Valour and death-defying bravery; vigilance, the Lion stands for strength and ferocity, the two right hands conjoined represent union and alliance and the Wings with shamrock in the middle represents Swiftness, protection and Perpetuity. That's what our family is we protect each other; we formed a union by merging two families into one and forming and alliance a treaty between us." When I finished both my families and now family looked at me in awe.

"What?" I don't get it why are the looking at me in awe?

"Bella you and Nessie brought us together as a family and you showed us that we are equal not enemies, I am proud to call you my daughter while the rest us are proud to have a sister, a wife and mother and for one I will be honoured to wear our new family crest with pride" when my new father finished his speech I saw my vampire family take off their Cullen crest and put the CullenWolfe crest on smiling, as the pack put their's on with pride. **(The CullenWolfe Coat of arms is on my profile)**

"Thanks dad, I'm glad everyone likes there gifts." I smiled as everyone followed us into the house to watch a movie while Emily, Esme and I cook dinner for our werewolf family.

I smiled at my mother and sister cooking and laughing together; while the boys where cheering at the screen. _Boys and their sports, _and my sisters and daughter laughing and playing cards. Everything was happy now; my two families now one but I keep getting a nagging feeling this won't be lasting for long.

* * *

**A/N: This will be the last chapter. :( I know I'm sorry but I was getting no where with it so I decided to end this story, don't shoot me. But when I am feeling up to it I might write a sequel. I MIGHT but I don't know yet so be happy :) but anyways I hope you like this story. So yeah. **

**Please review**

**saintxx**


	21. Epilouge

**A/N: I know I said the last chapter would be the last chapter but I had to do an epilogue apparently so yeah and I want to thank Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale for actually making me get excited for writing the sequel for this. Oh and BTW this will be a short chapter I want to get this over and done with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously, _

_I'm shocked Carlisle you actually asked. The griffon stands for Valour and death-defying bravery; vigilance, the Lion stands for strength and ferocity, the two right hands conjoined represent union and alliance and the Wings with shamrock in the middle represents Swiftness, protection and Perpetuity. That's what our family is we protect each other; we formed a union by merging two families into one and forming and alliance a treaty between us." When I finished both my families and now family looked at me in awe._

"_What?" I don't get it why are the looking at me in awe?_

"_Bella you and Nessie brought us together as a family and you showed us that we are equal not enemies, I am proud to call you my daughter while the rest us are proud to have a sister, a wife and mother and for one I will be honoured to wear our new family crest with pride" when my new father finished his speech I saw my vampire family take off their Cullen crest and put the CullenWolfe crest on smiling, as the pack put theirs on with pride. __**(The CullenWolfe Coat of arms is on my profile)**_

"_Thanks dad, I'm glad everyone likes there gifts." I smiled as everyone followed us into the house to watch a movie while Emily, Esme and I cook dinner for our werewolf family._

_I smiled at my mother and sister cooking and laughing together; while the boys where cheering at the screen. __Boys and their sports, __and my sisters and daughter laughing and playing cards. Everything was happy now; my two families now one but I keep getting a nagging feeling this won't be lasting for long._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Its been six months since we have become a family and it has been six months since I got that uneasy feeling, I had spoken to Connie about it and she said its just probably nerves about being home again. But as days pass the feeling gets worse to a point where I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Bella! Helllloooo is anyone there?" I snapped out of my thoughts with Leah and Emily waving their hand in my face, we were looking at baby names for Emily she was having two boys and a girl and I couldn't be happier and neither could she.

"Oh sorry guys I just spaced out there for a second." I smiled sheepishly and Emily shot me a look of concern as did Leah

"Sweetheart we've been calling your name for 30 minutes now what's the matter?" Emily asked concerned and I just sighed.

"I keep getting and uneasy feeling in my stomach, it's been like this since we left Australia and its getting a bit worse." I stated and Leah shot me a look of confusion and then understanding came upon her face.

"Is this something to do with that witch Lalina?" I looked at her surprised, I never really thought of it being because of that. _What if she wants to get revenge on my family? _

"I really don't know, but lets leave this for another time and get back to those baby names." I said with a smile and pushing my worries to the back of my mind.

"Alright I know I want to name one boy Sam Jr." Emily said with a smile and both I and Leah laughed, I'm so glad they both got over their problems.

"Oh god, there's going to be another big ball of fluff running around." I howled out laughing and Leah fell off the couch bawling her eyes out with laughter.

"Oh dear, two Sam's the world wont know what to do." That got me laughing harder as Leah gasped out between laughs it even got Emily chuckling, I'm so happy the family went on the hunt and boys on patrol.

"Oh I know… how about Amity for the girl meaning friendship and harmony?" I asked with a smile after I finished laughing and Emily looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Amity was my mothers name… Yes; yes that's a perfect name for my baby girl Amity Isabella Uley" she had a smile on her face as I ran over to her and pulled her into an awkward but gentle hug.

"Thank you Emily" I kissed her cheek and sat back down in my chair.

"How about Daniel for the other boy?" Leah said while picking yet another baby book up, Emily thought about it for another second before a smile lit up her face.

"You know what Leah Daniel is a good name, so that's what it shall be" Leah sighed in relief and placed the book down on the table.

After a while Leah and Emily got hungry so I decided to cook them up a meal fit for 4 hungry little werewolves. I giggled as Leah came in followed by a waddling Emily after catching a whiff of Esme's recipe of past and lasagne.

"Mmmm boy does that smell good." Emily all but drooled and Leah nod with her eyes glazed over.

"Well this is Esme's recipe for pasta and lasagne." I plastered a smile on my face while serving them their food; I started getting back to work after looking at the time. The pack will be here soon and they all know its pasta and lasagne night tonight.

I made 6 or seven trays of lasagne and twelve bowls of pasta while I started to work on desert; I faintly heard my family come home as I finished the desert and the wolf pack only 4 minutes after.

"Your timing scares me sometimes boys." I sung as I placed the drinks down and the desert in the fridge.

"Jesus bells this tastes good." Jake mumbled with his mouth full.

"Yeah bells, really good." quill, embry and Seth said at once.

"Oh gross close your mouths while you eat, you'd think you were raised by an actual pack of feral wolves." Emily's drink came out her nose as she cracked up laughing followed by Leah's and Emmett's booming laugh.

"Sorry Bella" they all mumbled after finishing their food.

"Oh I'm stuffed. I don't think I could eat anymore." Jarrod asked while rubbing his stomach as did the rest of the pack.

"Oh then what am I going to do with the double choc-chip mud cake and Ice-cream I made for you?" I asked faking hurt and the boys looked at me with hunger in their eyes.

"CAAAAAAKE" Seth jumped up dancing and I giggled as Leah groaned at having an idiot for a brother, I ran to the fridge and grabbed the cake and then the ice cream and placed it on the table.

Once dinner was done the boys cleaned up since I cooked and went to play video games in the games room we added or wrestle in the back yard while Rosalie, Esme and Emily were discussing the baby names that we went over today, Leah, Alice and Connie were reading fashion magazines. I couldn't help but laugh at each ones fashion, Alice was the designer clothed one, Leah was casual and Connie was a mix between Goth and punk.

I went to the back yard and watched Emmett and the boys teach Nessie some fighting skills, something I am very pleased about since if someone could come along and try and hurt her like a human could anyway she can defend herself. As it got darker the boys decided to head inside and watch a movie and Edward decided to sit with me with a sleeping Nessie in his arms. I pushed my shield out to see how far I can expand it when I felt two new vampires with one running towards the house the other being carried; I got up and stood in front of my husband and daughter protectively.

"What's wrong love?" he whispered worriedly as I searched the trees for the strangers.

"Jasper, Emmett, coal, Connie I need you now." I yelled and they came out looking confused.

"What is it Bella?" jasper asked sensing my mood.

"Vampires 5 miles in that direction, two of them ones running the other being carried." I said still guarded and coal, Connie, Emmett and jasper crouched as the pack came out in mid phase and land in front of us.

"Rose, Esme, Edward look after Nessie and Emily." I ordered, I think I'm hanging around jasper too much. I shot a look at jasper that was smiling smugly and punched him in the arm.

We waited patiently as the two unknown vampires advanced towards us, they were close but something didn't feel right a wave of dread came across me and I jumped forward over the wolves and stood there in a defenceless stance under everyone's protest, I walked close to the edge I sniffed then panicked I knew who they were and one of them was hurt and badly.

"COAL, CONSTANCE ITS BEN AND ELLIE" I yelled in panic, they were by my side in a flash with looks of pain and worry etched onto their faces.

We watched in panic as Benjamin ran out with a half burnt Ellie sobbing and screaming our names.

"BELLA, COAL, AND CONNIE SOMEONE HELP PLEASE." I was shocked I have only heard Ben say hello and then it was really quiet, until now I never really heard his voice properly. I was stunned it sounded like the ocean with strong wind; it was so much like Ellie her voice sounded like a thunderstorm it was wonderful.

"BEN WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SISTER." Coal screamed out while taking Ellie off Ben and handing her to Carlisle. In the light I could see that more then half of her left side was charred by burns and I gasped.

"Alexander did this to his own sister?" I hissed out disgusted along with coal, Connie, jasper and Emmett.

"Yes, but it was Lalina who told him to." Ben sobbed out; I immediately wrapped my arms around my brother in comfort as he sobbed over his mate.

"Boys go get her a bear she needs to hunt." Carlisle ordered while attending to the wounds. "Benjamin these are fresh burns how did you get here from Australia?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"We ran into Grace, and she teleported us to here in panic as well she is good friends with my wife." I didn't know grace had a power of teleportation that's pretty cool.

"Brother what happened when we left?" coal whispered

"Lalina went crazy dude, she just freaked out. She attacked Letita and managed to rip off her arm; trea grabbed her and ran while Ellie, I and phoebe tried to stop her. Half of our house is destroyed, but that's not the bad thing brother she killed Gabriel." Carlisle looked at Ben in shock and anger; I myself was surprised and found myself sobbing for the loss of an uncle, the feeling of dread got worse when Ben continued.

"But that's not all, suddenly Alex attacked his wife and mine but Phoebe got away and I ran to find grace, she knows why you both left and she's planning on killing both Bella and Esme." I stopped sobbing and screamed, I screamed for the loss of my uncle, I screamed for the pain I have caused again and I screamed for vengeance on my dear sister who is in pain but lastly I screamed to the sky to protect my family and my mother.

_Bring it on Lalina; I won't rest until I have your head on a silver platter…_

* * *

**A/N: well how do you like the last part of this story? :) **

**Please Review**

**Saintxx**


	22. SEQUEL!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, The wait is over!!**

**I have come to inform you that the sequel is now up for Australia :) I know it took me FOREVER! To update but I was planning on writing the WHOLE story before posting up chapters but decided to write them in a bulk of 2-3 chapters. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Darkened-Sun**


	23. PDF

**A/N: So I now have this story on PDF if anyone wants it... fallingstarsaroundme(at)hotmail(dot)com is my email.. Its also my new Penn.. **


End file.
